Self Insertion Story Arc- A Bleach Fan Fic
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: Baldo, a boy able to see and hear the spirits of animals and people, was enjoying a nice day at his family's reunion when an explosion rocks the park. A monster appeared slaughtering his whole family. Armed with a Twig, Baldo desperately fights to protect his sole remaining relative...
1. Chapter 1

**Self Insertion Story Arc**

**By:**

**maybeillbebaldo**

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any of the characters or ideas in Bleach and the original owner/creator is Tite Kubo. The only characters I own are Baldo Thompson, Garland, and Rotondo._**

**_This story arc takes place in an alternate universe/separate timeline than the Bleach series. Please note the story is based on the anime series and will contain spoilers. _**

**_This story arc is currently intended for Teens due to mild violence but most likely will change as the story progresses._**

**_Please enjoy and any feed back or comments are welcome. _**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It all started as a seven year old boy, Baldo Thompson, a slender child with short hair wearing a maroon hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans ran through Ashdum Park. He passed a sign reading "Thompson Family Reunion" chasing a soccer ball.

Hundreds of people filled the park on that pleasantly crisp autumn day. It was October 6th, the same day as Baldo's birthday, and many of the men, women, and of course children laughed and played in the hues of the setting sun and changing autumn leaves.

His mother told Baldo that today was special because his whole family from his oldest and greatest grandparent to the newest member, his newborn cousin Gena, had arrived to celebrate altogether and see each other.

The ball descended a small hill passing through some bushes with Baldo chasing after it. When the boy bent to pick the ball, a tree branch snapped bouncing off Baldo's head before falling to the ground.

"Ow," a voice groaned.

"Are you okay," the boy asked from his butt. One of his hands pressed against the stick that ran a little longer than Baldo's body, while the other hand gently rubbed his head.

"Yes," the voice responded without hesitation.

"Oh good," he smiled leaning on the stick to stand, "I thought maybe you'd be hurt landing on your head. Squirrels are tough."

'_Squirrels? He's talking to squirrels,' _the voice thought_, 'what about me?' _

Sure enough the boy was speaking to two squirrels as the owner of the voice finally got a chance to look when Baldo hunched over them but there was something off about the little rodents. The voice thought to itself, _'Wait! There aren't two squirrels. It's the same one but it's in two places.'_

"Why hasn't your friend moved," Baldo asked the standing squirrel still holding the stick.

_'Can he see it? I know children are more adept at sensing spiritual beings and ghosts but normally it's refined to past loved ones not random dead animals,'_ the voice thought before speaking out loud, "Boy, can you see it?"

"That's a silly question for a squirrel," he chuckled.

_'A silly question,' _the voice thought, '_So he can see the squirrel spirit and can even hear my voice. This child's spirit prowess is much too strong for a human. Who is he?'_

"Baldo," a woman called from the pavilion as if to answer the voice's question, "Baldo, it's time for dinner."

"Coming mom," the boy shouted back.

Suddenly, the pavilion exploded in a cloud of dirt and dust as screams of pain and terror flooded the park.

"Ma… Ma… Mommy," Baldo exclaimed full of fear and panic.

His rapidly beating heart, the shaking of his knees, and the developing cold sweat that forced its way over his skin like a wave, instructed the boy to runaway. Until, the boy swallowed tightening his grip over the stick.

With stick in hand, Baldo darted to the pavilion. His emotions fueling his adrenaline which in turned caused his spiritual energy to surge raw and unfocused into the stick.

Baldo arrived to find his family slain and slaughtered. With their bodies torn apart and all essence of their lives gone, shock settled upon the boy.

Muffled crying by his mother erased Baldo's paralysis returning him to his senses. It, also, drawn the attention of something semitransparent with glowing yellow eyes and it was closer.

A new surge of adrenaline sky rocketed Baldo's spiritual energy increasing his speed as he rushed to his mother. When the silhouette of the creature's hand stretched toward Baldo's mother, the boy swung the stick flowing with his spirit energy deflecting the arm skyward and making the creature stagger losing its balance.

Without hesitation, Baldo found the source of the crying. Cradled in her arms was newborn baby, Gena, shielded under his mother's bleeding torso.

"T-thank y-you, mom," Baldo's voiced filled with tears, "I'll p-protect Gena from h-here."

A roar signaled the creature's recovery. Carrying Gena in his left hand and the stick in his right, Baldo ran toward the center of the park. His adrenaline continued to pump but his breath was calm and collected.

"Move to the right," the voice from earlier shouted.

Baldo listened without question as the voice continued directing which path to take. Whatever the reason, Baldo trusted the voice despite the fact that its commands directed them into a brick wall too high for Baldo to climb and too wide for him to go around.

Facing the yellow eyes, Baldo lifted the stick while still holding the wailing baby. A fierce determination filled his eyes.

"Baldo concentrate. Try to focus on our enemy and I will help you protect your cousin," the voice said.

"I- I'll try," Baldo started repeating, "Protect Gena. Protect Gena."

His spiritual energy channeled into the stick. The cloudy creature's arm rose and crashed down upon them but Baldo used the stick to block the attack. The combined clashes of spiritual energy caused a shockwave that careened Baldo into the wall.

The stick landed against the leg of a slumping Baldo. However the child's resolve to fulfill the promise made with his mother to protect Gena remained firm as he continued holding his silent cousin.

Lifting his now bleeding forehead, Baldo smiled as a drop of blood hit Gena's cheek making her cry again.

"I'm sorry, Gena. I'm sorry I hurt you," Baldo apologized.

The creature roared drawing all attention to it. Baldo's teeth gritted as the monster rose both arms before him.

"I won't let you have her," Baldo yelled, "I WON'T!"

Crashing down with both arms, the creature's cry resonated with a tone of victory. Baldo raised his free hand somehow summoning a small amount of spiritual energy creating a shield that blocked the creature's assault.

However, the shield weakened with every subsequent blow as the creature's crashed down relentlessly.

"No," Baldo yelled when the shield shattered.

Raising his head, Baldo had to close one of his eyes due to the blood seeping down from his forehead. He watched the silhouette of the arm raise with the poise of old warriors. His gaze did not falter, or look away as the final blow began its descent.

In Baldo's eyes reflected, the once translucent silhouette solidifying into a twenty foot tall gorilla like monster with a white demon-like mask with a single white horn atop it. Instead of trembling in fear, Baldo did his best bracing for the impact.

As the hand inched closer and closer, Baldo squeezed Gena reassuringly. A sudden pulse of spiritual energy severed the attacking monster's arm destroying it. Never blinking Baldo's eyes imprinted the image of an imposing figure directly into his mind's eye.

"When will it be enough? When will your hunger cease," holding a katana sword, a male's voice growled full of power yet coated with sincerity imbedded Baldo's ears, "I won't allow you to harm this boy again, Hollow!"

Although only about half the size of the creature, he was a titan in his own rite. The figure with his back to Baldo facing the monster resembled a human wearing a white collared robe that hid the man's neck running down to his feet. Baldo wasn't even able to distinguish the man's hair color as something of a hat covered the back of his head.

The monster roared and attacked. In one sweep of his blade, the creature split in half dissipating into the air. The man turned halfway toward Baldo sheathing his sword.

His white robe extended around most of his torso exposing only the center section of a black kimono running the length of his body. The man's hands and feet were covered by heavy armor.

Baldo wanted a glimpse at his face but that too was shrouded in mystery because his hat wrapped completely around masking his face leaving only a heavily shadowed slit where his eyes would be. The man walked toward the wall which transformed into a sliding door.

Propping himself with the stick, Baldo smiled and said, "Thank you mister."

The figure passed unresponsive almost as if Baldo wasn't there. Although Baldo decided the man simply didn't hear him.

As the figure stepped into the doorway, Baldo yelled, "I like your hat." A light flickered from inside the figure's mask when his head turned to Baldo just before the door closed. When the door vanished Baldo whispered, "That eye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relief?

The increasing sounds of sirens and Gena's new deafening cries drowned out any chance of elaborating on what "That Eye" meant. The commands of paramedics and police swarmed the park taking charge of the chaos.

With the adrenaline of the day worn off, Baldo collapsed back against the wall still holding his cousin and the stick.

"Not bad for a kid," the voice said, "Rest. I promise to continue helping you."

"We've got a couple of kids over here," a paramedic shouted prying Gena from Baldo's arm but try as he may, Baldo would not relinquish his grip on the stick, "Release the twig kid."

"No," Baldo whispered tightening his grip before passing out.

"Fine have it your way," the paramedic said annoyed.

Two days passed before Baldo regained consciousness but never once during that time did he release his grip on the stick. Many tried including doctors, nurses, and policemen but the stick remained the proverbial sword in the stone.

Only the stick was in the room when Baldo's eyes opened staring at the ceiling. Silence shared the room disrupted by an occasional beep from a monitor until Baldo broke it.

"Hello Twig," Baldo lifted the stick into his view, "thank you for protecting my cousin."

"I'm sorry, Baldo," the voice resonated from the stick.

"What for?"

"That I couldn't protect more," the wood replied.

Baldo's grip finally relaxed as he placed the stick on the bed and sat up. "It's not your fault. I wasn't strong enough."

"You're a kid. There wasn't anything more you could do," a woman said from the doorway, "Frankly just saving that baby…"

"Cousin," Baldo interrupted, "I was protecting my cousin, Gena."

"I'm sorry. Just saving your cousin was a miracle," the woman said, "No one can believe she made it through that ordeal unharmed. You're a hero."

"Hear that Twig. You're a hero."

"Baldo," the stick whispered apparently unnoticed by the woman.

"It's a miracle you survived the explosion too," the woman smiled warmly.

"Explosion," Baldo said disbelievingly. His grip tightened on the stick.

The woman walked over, "I am Nurse Jackline. Can you tell me your name?"

"Baldo Thompson."

"Good," she said, "Do you have any questions?"

"Where am I," Baldo looked around the room.

"You're at the Children's Hospital," she answered.

"Is Gena here," he asked.

"Yes, she's safe and sound. Do you have any questions about the rest of your family," Jackline asked following up when Baldo's grip tightened around the stick, "Why don't you put that stick down? You've been clutching it ever since the paramedics found you."

"B-but Twig's my friend," Baldo stammered, "He helped me fight the monster and protect my cousin. I need him."

"Monster? No, it was a gas line explosion," Jackline rebutted.

"It was a MONSTER," Baldo buried his face into the pillow.

"Okay," she stammered.

A male voice entered the room, "The psychologist said something like this would happen."

"Oh hello, Doctor Gohen," Jackline greeted him.

"The boy just woke up after seeing his whole family blown apart," the doctor spoke calmly, "Over two hundred dead. It's normal for a child to create an imaginary friend and have altered memories."

"Oh you mean like Post Partum Depression?"

"Not exactly but it may be years before he can come to terms with what happened."

"Poor kid," Jackline said sincerely.

"I bet in his mind there was a monster there. Let him rest for now," the doctor ordered, "He'll have a long road to recovery ahead of him."

"Yes, doctor," they close the door when they left.

Baldo's closed eyes replayed the images of the Hollow's attack. His nightmares caused his spirit energy to spike then fall like a never ending roller coaster. Sometimes the nurses would hear him mumble "hat" before calming down.

The next few days proved excitable for the boy as new faces expressed their condolences referencing the gas explosion despite Baldo's insistent and exact retelling of the monster and samurai knight. The psychologist, Doctor Warren, told him that the monster represented the dirt and flames from the explosion and that the samurai knight was obviously the paramedic.

Late one sleepless night, Baldo sat up in bed holding the stick. Resting the shaft against his neck and head the voice felt his thoughts.

"Baldo, you are not crazy," the stick said adding, "And you are not wrong either" with certainty.

"Then why don't the grownups believe me," Baldo curled his knees to his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe they couldn't see the Hollow."

"What," the comment jarred Baldo back to reality.

"That's what he called it," the stick said recalling the memory.

"A Hollow," Baldo spoke as the image of the samurai knight flashed through his head. His head turned toward the window. "Do you think there are more of those things out there?"

"Probably, he certainly knew what it was," the voice reasoned, "I doubt it was the only one."

"Do you think we'll see him again," an image of a golden eye flashed across Baldo's mind.

"He left quite the impression on you didn't he," the voice asked as the memory played repeatedly in Baldo's head.

"I have to tell him something," Baldo said trailing off staring out the window.

The voice inside the stick roared in laughter. "Maybe we will," its laughter subsided when Baldo cringed upset. In a sincere tone, "I'll help you deliver your message."

"Why?"

"You saved me."

"That's not how I remember it."

"No, you did," the voice reaffirmed, "I cannot tell you how many years I've been rooted to that tree. You are the only person ever to hear my cry.

"Also, your poise while under duress and resolve to protect your cousin channeled your spiritual energy through me," the voice continued, "Transforming me into an immoveable pillar without even knowing my name."

The memory of deflecting the Hollow's hand while cornered entered their connected minds. "Your name isn't Twig," Baldo asked.

"No, it isn't."

"What is your name?"

"That I cannot tell you," the voice added when Baldo frowned, "Though one day after some training, you will know it without having to ask but until that day, Twig, is fine."

"Training?"

"Yes. We will have to get stronger if we are attacked by more Hollows. We only survived because of the samurai knight," Twig told Baldo, "And we'll need to survive on our own if you want to see him again. Deal?"

"Deal," Baldo responded without delay.

"Good. Let's start training. Get out of bed," Twig ordered. Baldo quickly obeyed dressed in a hospital gown with Twig in hand. "Now grip me around the end and swing me over your head like a sword."

Baldo nodded and started swinging. "Good you may stop whenever you feel tired," Twig instructed.

Repeating the motion through the night, Baldo learned to focus his breathing. It wasn't until sunrise that he stopped and complained only because Nurse Jackline appeared ordering him to stop.

During that day's appointment with Doctor Warren and Twig, Baldo was asked to sit with a police sketch artist to help him understand the "samurai knight." Baldo recounted the appearance flawlessly from the black and white robes to the armor covered hands, feet, and face.

"Is this the Saturday morning hero, kid," the officer smiled turning the pad around revealing an image of a hero in blue and red tights. He joked, "Are you sure it wasn't Aracknoidman?"

"No," Baldo shouted his eyes swelling with a mix of tears and anger.

"Baldo, your spirit energy's rising," Twig said directly into Baldo's head.

"Calm down, kid. I was only teasing," the officer flipped to a full body image of Baldo's description. Baldo immediately stopped crying. The officer continued, "I don't think we'll be able to find him, kid. Not too many, people walk around Philadelphia dressed as samurai."

"That's probably true," Twig added, "Maybe regular people can't see him either."

"Really," Baldo said aloud.

"Yeah kid but here," the officer tore the sketch from the pad and gave it to Baldo, "Maybe you should keep it if it'll help you sleep at night."

"T-thank you," Baldo stammered hugging the officer whom only responded by tussling his hair before leaving.

That night Doctor Warren decided it would be alright for Baldo to see his cousin in the playroom down the hall from Baldo's room. It resembled a kindergarten classroom with several small oval tables and painted in vibrant colored walls that matched the chairs. Toys overflowed from several boxes in the corner.

Baldo set Twig on a table while he held Gena. The psychologist exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Unconsciously moving, Baldo worked his way over by it.

"Will they be ready to leave in the morning," a strange woman asked.

"The girl will be. She's too young to remember the horrors of that day but the boy," Doctor Warren continued, "I had hoped he'd make some progress but he still holds that delusion as truth. I'd like to keep him here for further observations."

"That's fine. The boy can wait to go to the orphanage but I already have a perspective parent lined up for Gena," the woman explained.

"She'll be ready first thing in the morning," the psychologist replied leading the woman down the hall.

"They're separating us," Baldo whispered to himself.

Twig felt a monstrous spike in Baldo's spiritual energy from across the room. The power flowed uncontrollably and continued climbing.

Trying to establish a psychic connection, Twig couldn't penetrate Baldo's mind until, "Baldo calm down. Don't you feel that," Twig exclaimed.

Baldo's energy dropped as silence filled the room. Without warning the roof caved in all around the boy. He concentrated on shielding his cousin and his spiritual energy listened encompassing both of the children in a powerful bubble. The debris bounced off them without a scratch.

'_This kid,'_ Twig thought lying on the ground as a piece of ceiling destroyed the table it was resting on, '_The way his spiritual power responds. If he learns to harness it, he'll be undefeatable.'_

"Baldo," Doctor Warren yelled from the door way.

A claw made the hole wider revealing a white mask with glowing eyes. Its attention turned to Baldo, "So it's your spiritual pressure that is emitting that irresistible aroma." The scorpion like Hollow lowered itself into the room, "Yummy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Solemn Vow

The eight-legged Hollow stood before Baldo allowing the boy to absorb its other deadly features of three pincer claws and a barbed tail. However this Hollow was only a third of the size of the one in the park but just as deadly if not more so blocking Baldo from Twig.

"Baldo, you have to figure out away to get to me," Twig spoke directly into Baldo's mind.

When Baldo ran into the hall, Doctor Warren grasped Baldo's arm asking, "Baldo, what's going on here? Why'd the ceiling collapse?"

"Take Gena," Baldo ordered pleadingly seeing the creature set to pounce, "Keep her safe."

"What," Doctor Warren question taking the baby in his arms. Baldo pushed Warren a little harder than the man expected forcing him to release his grip on Baldo in order to secure his hold on Gena, "Ba- Baldo."

"Run that way," Baldo pointed turning the opposite direction. Narrowly passing an exploding wall, Baldo looked back to see the Hollow standing in-between him and the two bystanders.

"Baldo, are you okay," the psychologist shouted, "Get over here the buildings exploding."

'_So he can't see it,'_ Baldo thought adding "Good" aloud.

"There you are my delectable cuisine," the Hollow turned Baldo's way.

'_Even better! Gena can get away,' _Baldo thought. "Get Gena out of here. I have to get something from my room," Baldo shouted running down the hall.

"You can't escape me," the Hollow gave chase.

Inside the room, Baldo headed to the far side of the bed rolling up the police sketch. The scorpion destroyed the door as he turned around but left another gaping hole in the wall.

"Finally Dinner," it shrieked with laughter, "I'll be feasting on you for a week."

Baldo dove under the bed as the creature leapt over it slamming into the wall. Scrambling through the makeshift exit, Baldo runs towards the playroom with the Hollow on his heels.

Entering through the other hole in the wall, Baldo grabbed Twig making his spiritual energy surge.

"Good job, Baldo," Twig said, "Now focus your breathing like we've practiced.

Placing the sketch in a stuffed animal backpack, Baldo held Twig like a sword facing the hole to the corridor. Breathing in and out slowly, Baldo's spirit energy became controlled.

Waiting for the Hollow to appear, Baldo's guard dipped as it showed no signs of following.

"Keep your guard up, Baldo," Twig ordered, "It's still here. Can't you feel it?"

"But where," Baldo muttered before rolling forward avoiding the Hollow's sneak attack from the ceiling. He dropped the backpack.

"From above," Twig exclaimed, "How'd you know?"

"It was a feeling," Baldo answered as the barbed tail collapsed upon them. Baldo flung Twig in a defensive position to block it.

"Is this a feeling too," Twig asked after Baldo used him to block a flurry of attacks.

"Yeah."

"They're not feelings my boy," Twig countered, "They're instincts."

Baldo defended another barrage of pincer and tail attacks infuriating the Hollow, "Why won't you be a good meal and just be eaten!" Its attacks intensified.

"This isn't good enough Baldo," Twig said feeling Baldo's power increasing as the battle intensified, "With your Reiryoku, we need to attack!"

"Re- Yoke- You," Baldo continued defending, "What's that?"

"It's the power. No, the will within you that allows you to talk to me and creates the shield you use to protect your cousin," Twig explained, "It's so strong. I feel it coursing through me and climbing."

"My shield? Through you," Baldo concentrated imagining it happening. Raising Twig over his head, Baldo sliced downward sending an expanding ball of energy directly at the Hollow.

As the ball inched closer to the scorpion, it continued expanding growing more and more unstable until it exploded before hitting the Hollow. The shockwave blew the Hollow through the wall into the night air while sending Baldo into one of the playroom's wall.

In the midst of disintegrating, the Hollow jammed its pincers and tail into the floor causing it to shift and crumble. Unable to grab anything secured, Baldo slid toward the Hollow's open mouth. Twig slowed Baldo's progression snagging on cracks and debris enough to allow the Hollow to finish disintegrating.

Unfortunately, Twig couldn't stop Baldo's momentum through the playroom's new hole into the night. Bystanders screamed watching the child descend three stories onto a parked car unaware of the small shield used to cushion the impact.

"Good job, Baldo, now take a long rest," Twig said held fast in Baldo's unconscious arm.

Baldo awoke several days later in a warm bed still holding Twig tightly. Sunlight drenched the left side of his face forcing him to rub his eye before the room could come into focus.

"Welcome back, Baldo," Twig said.

"Twig, are you okay," Baldo asked, "You landed hard."

"Me? You were the one sleeping for a few days," Twig countered.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Baldo," Twig answered as Baldo sat up.

Surveying the neutral colored room, Baldo spotted a dresser with a few toys on it, a mirror, and an open closet with a few clothes in it. Looking down, Baldo found ninja bed sheets and framed on a wall was his police sketch.

"Twig, where are we?"

The door burst open and an Asian couple entered. The man dressed in slacks and a button down shirt while the woman wore a plain yellow sundress. She broke immediately for the bed.

"Hello Baldo," she said warmly, "We're the Chens and this is our foster home. We heard about what's happened to your family and we were so moved by your story that we've agreed to take you in. Do you have any questions?"

"Is Gena here too," Baldo asked.

"Sadly no," Mrs. Chen replied, "The social worker thought it best that she be adopted."

"Oh, so we were separated," Baldo gripped Twig but kept his spirit energy in control.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm sure you'll see her again," Mr. Chen replied.

"At least she'll be safe," Baldo said to Twig.

"While we get your spirit energy under control at least," Twig responded in Baldo's head.

"You're attached to that stick there," Mr. Chen commented when Baldo's grip tightened, "Try as we may. We couldn't get you to let go of it."

Baldo remained silent.

"Doctor Warren said it has a name," Mrs. Chen smiled expectantly.

"Twig," Baldo said.

"My? That's a clever name. How did you come up with that," she asked but Baldo remained silent.

Changing the subject, Mr. Chen pointed to the sketch, "Doctor Warren made sure he came with you too. What's the story behind him?"

Baldo sighed, "He saved my life."

"Him," Mr. Chen questioned.

"Yes. When the monster attacked and killed everyone except Gena," the words poured from Baldo's mouth, "Twig protected us long enough for him to kill the monster."

"Does he have a name," he asked but Baldo remained silent. Mr. Chen followed with, "Does the monster have a name?"

Baldo's face turned serious, "Hollow."

"A Hollow? That's scary," Mr. Chen said condescendingly, "That's a good story" before leaving the room.

"I believe you," Mrs. Chen gave a hollowed smile, "Come out whenever you're ready" she followed her husband. Baldo hurried to the door and listened.

"Are you sure we should take him in," Mrs. Chen asked.

"Of course we need the money," Mr. Chen responded.

"But that story. I'm worried he'll hurt Andrea," she stated trailing off. "There's a wave of destruction following that boy."

"Looks like they don't believe us either," Baldo told Twig.

"That's alright as long as we know what is true," Twig said but Baldo's mind was elsewhere, "You'll see your cousin again."

"Think so."

"Yes but first you need to master your spiritual abilities. Especially since Hollows seem attracted by spirit energy," Twig reasoned, "Staying away from her maybe the best way to keep her safe for now."

"Right," Baldo gripped Twig like a sword again, "I vow to master my spiritual abilities so I may be able to protect Gena when I see her again."

"Hold on, Baldo," Twig said, "I am a stick remember which means you can grip me anywhere to use me as a weapon against the Hollows."

"Really?"

"Yes and if I break there will be two of me until you put me back together," Twig added.

"Wow," Baldo eyes mist, "I can't imagine you broken."

"Then don't," Twig responded, "Now let's train!"

"Right," Baldo exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, who you talking to," a blond hair girl hung from the outside of the window.

Baldo held up the stick, "Twig."

"Does it talk back?"

"Yes," Baldo answered.

"Well don't tell no body. People might think you're crazy," she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue before climbing into the room. "Hi, I'm Andrea Chen, your sister!"

"My sister," Baldo whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the location of this Bleach Saga to loyalists out there but Soul Reapers protect the world of the living. Who said the whole world was limited to Karakura town?_

Chapter 4: Home Away From Home

"Yep, Mr. and Mrs. Chen are my foster parents too," she held out her hand, "That makes us family."

"I'm Baldo Thompson," Baldo extended his hand but Andrea threw her arms around him.

"I heard your story," Andrea whispered in his ear.

"Unbelievable right?"

"No," Baldo heard genuine sorrow in her voice and felt a warm liquid trickle on his neck, "The sorrow in your voice is too real to be just imagination."

An awkward silence filled the room as she hugged until Baldo managed a soft, "Thank you."

She pulled back wiping her eyes, "You're welcome."

"Where are we?"

"What?"

"Are we still in Philadelphia," Baldo asked, "I want to get something from home."

"No, you're in Boston," Andrea answered, "See you at breakfast." She disappeared in an instant.

Time came and passed as Baldo lived with the Chens though neither of them seemed to accept Baldo into their family. Despite their lack of interest in him, they allowed Baldo to enroll in a kendo dojo he found online after watching an Anime about the Japanese art of sword fighting and Taekwondo classes at the youth center.

The kendo course allotted Baldo the chance to hone his swordsman skills and he quickly excelled to one of the top students. However the Chens would not fund or allow him to participate in tournaments. The Taekwondo classes taught him the basics of spear and Bo fighting. Both disciplines toughened Baldo so he could endure physical pain and used meditation to endure mental strain.

Baldo practiced his techniques with Twig every moment and in any weather conditions when he wasn't attending to his studies and sometimes even when he was.

Whenever someone asked about the day Baldo's family died, he would recount the exact story including the Hollow and the samurai knight. Mostly because it was the truth but partly because it would confined Baldo to his room as the Chens felt he was lying.

He didn't mind since it allowed Baldo freedom to work on his skills. During which he focused on new ways to project his spiritual energy. Once he even shattered a window that resulted in confinement for a month in which he learned to produce fire, lighting, ice and wind in addition to his shield.

Meditation became an integral part of Baldo's development teaching him how to raise and lower his spiritual pressure as well as masking it altogether. Baldo even learned to talk to Twig within his own head so he wouldn't be seen talking to a stick in public.

With Twig's guidance, Baldo learned how to track based on spiritual energy and how to identify the differences between living humans from spirits. Part of Twig's training lead to encounters with Hollows where Baldo was able to defeat them easily. Some he even snuck up upon undetected.

Three years passed and their least favorite day of the year October 6th arrived. Baldo loathed the day despite it being his birthday because it was the anniversary of his family's death and nightmares plagued his dreams. Twig hated the day because it was the only day Baldo could not control his spiritual pressure.

"Mommy, no," Baldo screamed with his spirit energy spiking and Twig beside him.

"Baldo, it's okay," Twig tried soothing him.

"Sorry Twig, I had that nightmare again."

"I know. We are linked. Do you want to-?"

"Talk about it," Andrea asked from the doorway walking to and sitting on the bed.

Baldo looked at the clock, "3 o'clock."

"It's okay. We'll still be able to get up for school," Andrea asked, "Tell me about your nightmare."

Baldo felt Twig nudge him "Today's the day my family was killed," Baldo wiped his eyes.

"It's normal to have nightmares about that," Andrea said with sincerity, "Especially on the anniversary. It's been 3 years since it happened hasn't it?"

"Yeah but this one felt different," Baldo responded, "It was like a few of my relatives were there with me."

"Well you know what I believe," Andrea professed confidently, "That everyone you've touched. Part of them stays with you forever."

Baldo's eyes widen. "Stays with you," he repeated.

"That's just what I believe anyway," Andrea got off the bed, "Happy 10th Birthday, Baldo" she said before leaving the room.

Walking with Twig, Baldo replayed Andrea's conversation over and over again. His distracted mind kept his spirit energy from rising. Andrea appeared behind him heading toward the school.

"Mom said you're not supposed to bring Twig to school," she commented, "Baldo, school's this way."

Baldo ignored her and continued past the school. Wandering aimlessly, Baldo ended up climbing a tree in an emptied park. He held Twig like a sword practicing some slashes.

"I agree, Baldo," Twig said, "It's dangerous for you to go to school today. Though you are doing a tremendous job keeping your spirit energy at a consistent level." Twig added, "You've picked a good place to honor your family."

"Thank you, Twig."

Baldo stayed in the tree watching as the park gradually filled until the sun started setting. The golden rays reflected off a body catching Baldo's eye when a giant clawed hand descending upon her.

"Andrea, no," Baldo yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Whisper

Baldo leapt from the tree just before another claw tore it to timbers. Looking back a second Hollow stood in place of the tree. The two Hollows were nearly identical replicas standing 15 feet tall with bone white masked topped with horns. Only green and red strips running down their eyes made them distinguishable.

'_How'd they sneak up on us Twig_,' Baldo thought.

'_We were careless_,' Twig answered, '_Distracted_.'

Being lifted into the air, Andrea screamed along with the pedestrians who saw only terror on the face of girl floating in midair and at more trees exploding.

Chasing Baldo, the creature fired energy blasts of its own that Baldo avoided moving left and right with Twig's instructions heading toward Andrea. As Baldo neared blue sparks leaked from Andrea's body into the Hollow's mouth.

"Twig, what's happening," Baldo shouted out loud not caring who could hear.

"Her spirit energy is being drained," Twig answered adding, "In other words, she's being eaten."

"What," Baldo panicked allowing the other Hollow's attack to knock him off his feet. Seizing the opportunity, the Hollow pinned Baldo to the ground.

Baldo's teeth gritted when Andrea screamed again. "I have to help her," Baldo shouted before letting out his own scream of pain when the creature pressed down on him.

"Baldo, she doesn't have much time left," Twig said, "You can't save her."

"Then what was the point of training," Baldo yelled desperately, "What was the point of getting stronger if I can't protect the people most important to me!"

Twig saw the images of his mother, aunts, uncles, his cousins including Gena, and Andrea flash through Baldo's mind. "Isn't that why we trained so hard? To protect them! Give me strength," Baldo eyes closed gripping Twig. A dragon flashed in front of them, "Make me an immoveable pillar of strength to defend," he ended shouting, "ROAR, DRACO!"

Twig began roaring as a tremendous amount of spirit energy surged through it causing the wooden appearance to chip, crack, and breakaway. Twig transformed into a long metal pole with a row of jagged razor sized blades running the length to a tip except where Baldo's hand gripped.

Digging the blades into the Hollow's hand, Baldo rose pushing on the underside of the pole until the Hollow was thrown landing in front of Andrea and the other one. On his feet holding Draco like a sword, Baldo focused his spirit energy channeling his shield into Draco.

Slashing the shield came out as a narrow standing wave instead of the clumsy energy ball that blew up in the children's hospital. The wave destroyed both Hollows splitting them in two dropping Andrea. Baldo caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wake up, Andrea," Baldo panicked realizing she wasn't breathing. Blood dripped from a puncture made by the Hollow. Baldo's eyes widen looking at his red hand. "Wake up! Please!"

Baldo mimicked CPR compressions he learned from watching television unsure whether he was doing it right.

"Baldo, she's too far gone," Twig said.

"No," Baldo stopped compressions, "Heal! Heal! Heal!" he repeated holding his hands over Andrea's wounds. His spirit energy poured directly into Andrea's body. Concentrating on, '_Heal! Heal! Heal!_' over and over in his head. Slowly the wound began to close.

A group of adults rushed in and muscled Baldo aside. Luckily, the deepest part of the wound closed but blood continued to seep through Andrea's shirt and she remained still. As the crowd fell silent, Baldo propped himself to his knees leaning once again on his wooden stick. A scream shattered the silence.

"My baby! That's my daughter," Mrs. Chen pushed through the crowd kneeling beside Andrea. Tears streamed her face as she helded Andrea to her body. The girl's arm hung lifelessly. Mrs. Chen turned to Baldo, "What did you do? What did you do!"

Baldo's eyes swelled in response. All he could do was look away while she continued yelling, "I want you out of our house! I want you out of our lives! I don't want you anymore!"

Her tone conveyed only truth causing tears to flow down his cheeks. Her yelling did not subside until a small cough rose from her arms.

"Mommy," Andrea whispered.

"It's okay, baby," Mrs. Chen answered, "Mommy's here."

Relief swept all remaining energy from Baldo's body. A cry for a paramedic was the last thing he heard before collapsing.

"Baldo… Baldo… Are you alive?"

"Yeah Draco," Baldo's eyes opened back in Ashdum Park. He watched as several family members materialized then faded out. His eyes followed his twin cousins chasing each other until they vanished. Continuing the path they were running, Baldo found an ashen colored dragon at the center of the park.

He walks to the 20 foot long dragon whose jagged tail housed tiny razor blades running along its spine adding another five feet and could flex the length of its body. The dragon's claws and talons pierced the ground effortlessly like sharpened javalins.

Baldo touched the mythic creature's face tracing past its ruby eyes to the equally sharp horns atop the head and knew its hard scales replaced Twig's wooden skin.

Thank you for lending me your power, Draco," Baldo said.

"Now that you know my name. My strength is yours," Draco replied, "How do you want to use it?"

"I want to use it to get stronger so I can protect the innocent," Baldo thinks of Gena and Andrea then pauses on the samurai knight, "I want to use it to stay alive long enough to give him my message.

"And I want to use it to avoid being knocked out after every fight," Baldo's mind recalled the end of each battle.

"Your spirit energy is enormous and your reiryoku is strong but your human body doesn't have the strength to endure the energy converted into spiritual pressure for your attacks," Draco explained, "Your body collapses from exhaustion and pain."

"How can I endure the pain," Baldo asked.

"You must limit the energy exerted, the damage sustained in battle, and choose the correct fighting style," Draco listed.

"Fighting style," Baldo questioned, "Like sword or spear."

"No, Baldo. I mean senses. You must choose what sense to rely on in battle," Draco elaborated, "Will you choose sight, smell, taste, hearing, or touch? The sense you choose determines your fighting style."

Baldo thought about it then looks Draco in the eyes, "None."

"Hmm," Draco grunted questioningly.

"Each one of those senses can fail or be deceived. How can I choose to rely only on one of them," Baldo answered.

"Then how do you plan to fight?"

"You're always talking about my instincts," Baldo smiled, "Teach me to rely solely on my animal instincts in combat."

"Animal instincts?"

"If I learn to trust only my gut, I know I won't be deceived. I'd be able to protect the innocent and survive long enough to see him," Baldo burned with determination.

"That is the right choice," Draco approved, "Now awaken so we may begin our real training!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Everyone who made it this far. Thank you. This chapter we're introducing a couple characters that will help pick the story up..._

Chapter 6: Spirit Friends

Baldo sits up taking in his surrounds and notices that everything from his bed to the room itself was different. He even had a roommate whom snored so violently Baldo feared it would saw Draco in half.

'_At least the samurai sketch made the trip_,' Baldo thought bringing him a little comfort that evaporated when he looked at the sleeping kid, "What if I get him killed like I killed Andrea?" Baldo recalled her limp body.

'You didn't kill her,' Draco linked to Baldo's mind sharing images of Andrea moving and talking.

"Thanks, Draco. But it's still too dangerous to stay here," Baldo reaffirmed sighing heavily.

Climbing out of bed, Baldo found a pair of jeans, a shirt, a light hooded sweatshirt and his sneakers. Emptying the contents of a backpack, Baldo read a test paper with the name Jimmy Switzler when it landed on the bed.

"Sorry Jimmy," Baldo whispered, "But we need this." Baldo packs the sketch in the largest pocket before heading to the kitchen where he procured some fruit then exited the house.

Surrounded by trees and hills, Baldo wanders through a small short town. He stops at a newspaper machine with the "CHEYENNE PRESS" in the window.

"Draco? Where are we?"

"Wyoming. This is where you were relocated after Boston," Draco responded.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple days," Draco answered.

"Mrs. Chen really wanted me gone, huh Draco," Baldo asked.

"Are you upset?"

"No, not really," Baldo sighed looking into the forest, "At least we won't hurt anybody here. I couldn't imagine a better place to train."

"Remember Hollows will still be drawn to your spirit energy," Draco reminded.

The boy nodded disappearing into the trees. Several miles off the beaten path, Baldo heard a low growl that ran a chill through him. It subsided when he realized it wasn't directed toward him. Following the sounds, Baldo found a black bear cub caught with its leg clamped in a trap.

"It's okay. It's okay," Baldo said as the cub roared cringing at his approach, "I'm going to get you out of there."

Baldo studied the bear noting its whole hide was covered in black fur except its muzzle which was tan and ran six inches long tipped with a black nose. The bears scared growls and roars drew back into soft moans of pain and sorrow.

"Poor thing's exhausted," Baldo positioned his hand on the trap, "This is going to hurt. Ready?"

Baldo's breathing slowed syncing with the bear's. Its sadden eyes watched Baldo pry open the trap. Wondering why the bear didn't motion away after being freed, Baldo's eyes found the deep gash caused by the trap's teeth.

"Don't worry. I can heal that," placing his hands on the wound, Baldo concentrated transferring his spirit energy and feeling the bear's leak into him.

When the wound closed, the animal sat up and embraced Baldo in a deep hug. "Thank you," escaped from the bear before disappearing causing Baldo to fall face down.

"Draco, what happened," Baldo asked brushing himself off.

"That bear had passed away a while ago. It seems that trap anchored him to this world."

"He was a spirit? Just like," Baldo imagine the squirrel from the day he met Draco. "But he was in so much pain."

"Being a spirit is an extension of life after death," Draco answered, "So the pains and pleasures of life coincide in death."

"Is that why I heard him say, thank you," Baldo asked sadly.

"No," Draco answered, "Your spiritual energy reduced to match his energy's wave length. That is why you were able to understand him and feel his pain. It's one of the abilities unlocked through meditation.

"Remember all beings have their own spiritual wave length whether their alive or dead. Some are stronger than others and it's what attracts Hollows," Draco added, "If you master this spirit linking skill, you will be able to do more than just understand animals."

"Animals become Hollows too?"

"Yes if they are consumed."

"Draco, I want to perfect this skill," Baldo said just before a twig snaps drawing his attention to a pack of wolves growling and snarling at him.

Holding Draco like a Bo, Baldo knocked the attacking wolves aside. However, they were quick to recover. Baldo ran deeper into the forest but they surpassed his speed trying to cut him off.

'_Faster_' Baldo thought repeating the word over and over. His spirit energy channeled through his feet giving him the power to outrun all of them except the Alpha.

Baldo grinded to a halt as his new speed brought him to a cliff's edge overlooking a raging river. The white wolf spanning 7 feet long and 4 feet high eliminated any chance for retreat appearing and locking eyes with Baldo.

'_Those eyes_' the image of the samurai's eye reflected back at him when the wolf leapt at him in the air. Instinctively, Baldo ducked causing the wolf over shoot him and the edge.

"No," Baldo yelled gripping the ravine's lip. He concentrated repeating, "Me for him. Me for him."

'_Good_,' Baldo thought being released from a blue light as he saw the wolf atop the cliff. He hit the water getting lost in the current.

Baldo's eyes opened in the darkness of a cave with Draco firmly in his hand.

"Draco, are you okay," Baldo asked sitting.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay," Draco responded.

"Does that mean your head hurts too," Baldo closed his eyes rubbing his head. He sniffs the air, "We're not alone, are we?"

"Get up and find out."

Climbing to his feet, Baldo staggers using Draco for support following the scent on the air. Rain splattering resonated against the outside of cavern's wall. Baldo froze when he spotted the white wolf perched at the cave's mouth.

The wolf stared outward into the forest, "You're awake."

"Thank you for saving me," Baldo said graciously.

"I always repay my debts," the wolf spoke, "Luckily you were still holding that stick. I was able to use it to get you ashore."

"Yeah, well Draco's always looking out for me," Baldo felt heat come from his little cane. '_Draco, are you blushing?_'

Draco remained silent saved by the wolf, "Why did you save me?"

"Y-you're eyes," Baldo sat on the opposite side of the entrance.

The wolf's golden eyes turn to him, "My eyes?"

"T-they reminded me of someone," Baldo offered a genuine smile.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name," Baldo answered, "But that's something I plan to find out."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to get stronger and track him," Baldo stared into the rain finishing with "I have to tell him something."

"I see," the wolf turns back to the rain.

"I'm sorry but I was hoping that you'd do me the honor of telling me your name," Baldo asked.

The wolf half laughs at Baldo, "You're a strange human."

"Please," Baldo begged on hands and knees.

"My name is Garland," the wolf obliged then bolted to its feet. "It's back." In a blink, Garland ran into the woods.

"What's back," Baldo felt the spirit pressure and followed Garland into the storm.

A 15 foot vulture-like Hollow fired a condensed energy ball into the forest destroying a 40 foot radius of plants and animals. Garland arrived finding his pack lying motionless. On the ground, the vulture lowered its head over one of the downed wolves.

"No," Garland barked rushing the Hollow. Energy spiraled around him allowing him to dash through its wing. The Hollow turned its head away from Garland.

Screeching louder than before, it fired powerful energy away from Garland. Enveloped in his spiral energy, Garland rockets past the Hollow absorbing the full force of the attack. Garland crashed to the ground as the Hollow powered another blast.

"Damn. I can't move," Garland's eyes narrowed as his ears rotated toward two wolf cubs when the blast came at him.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo appeared holding Draco as a sword. He redirected the blast skyward standing in front of Garland.

"What are you doing here, boy," Garland barked.

"I never got to tell you my name," Baldo answered, "I am Baldo Thompson."

"Why are you here? This isn't your fight!"

"Garland, you are an honorable person, if I knew nothing else it would be enough to sacrifice my life for yours," Baldo lifted Draco as an array of attacks shot their way.

Baldo deflected each of them using Draco. His spirit pressure spiked when Draco made contact then fell between shots. Another volley of attacks came at them Baldo defended moving Draco so fast that the sword resembled the dragon's tail whipping.

Taking to the air, the vulture fired a barrage of energy upon them. Baldo swung Draco knocking the barrage back at the Hollow. Striking the creature, it roared crashing into the forest.

"What was that, Baldo," Garland asked as the boy fell to a knee winded.

"As a sword, Draco uses my spiritual energy to create powerful shields that I can use offensively or defensively like a dragon's tail," Baldo explained exhaling.

Suddenly the Hollow rose to its feet with spirit energy building in its mouth. Energy ignited around Garland and he dashed past Baldo directly into the Hollow's gullet.

The clash of spiritual energy caused an eruption destroying much of the forest working its way to Baldo and the cubs. He created a shield protecting them.

Garland fell to the ground as the Hollow evaporated around him. Baldo ran kneeling beside the wolf pressing his hand against him.

"Why, Garland? This wasn't your fight," Baldo cried.

"I always repay my debts," Garland answered.

"But you didn't owe me anything," Baldo was unable to concentrate on healing him.

"Baldo, you are a strange human," Garland smiled looking toward the cubs.

"I promise," Baldo's tears fell into Garland's wounds, "I promise. I'll keep them safe. I'll keep them protected."

"You're an honorable person, Baldo. If I knew nothing else, it would be enough to sacrifice my life for yours," Garland smiled, "Until next time we meet my friend."

"Goodbye Garland. I promise. I promise," Baldo shouted as the wolf started vanishing. Baldo closed his eyes.

"Watch, Baldo," Draco ordered, "You must see what happens when you let your guard down and fail to rely on your instincts."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Baldo watched Garland finish disappearing "I won't let this happen again."

_I hope you got to enjoy Garland and Rotondo as much as I did... Well at least Garland. But with all due respect don't actually walk up to wolves or bears if it can be avoided..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dream Home

"Draco," Baldo perched in a tree overlooking the playing wolf cubs, "Why could Garland sense and see the Hollow?"

"Animals are more in tuned with nature. Its part of their instinct to notice changes in the environment," Draco responded. "It's natural for them to sense spirit energy. Garland's instincts were very strong."

"I see," Baldo sighed, "Do animals go to the same place as humans when they die?"

"Yes but they get there in different ways," Draco answered with certainty, "Animals don't normally have regrets when they leave this world and with their keener senses they don't need help finding their way.

"If you are worried about Garland, he passed peacefully and will always be a part of you. Your experience with him will help develop your strength," Draco finished.

"Really," Baldo doubted Draco's opinion.

"In the short time you knew the wolf, you've tapped into a level of enlightenment that monks have gone their whole lives failing to achieve," Draco rattled off a list, "You unlocked a teleportation technique exchanging places with him as he fell toward the river."

Baldo remembered passing out before hitting the water, "But I got knocked out."

"The amount of spirit energy you used to pull of that technique was incredibly high," Draco stated, "Truthfully, I'm surprised you even woke up let alone figure out the power of our sword style and endure the strain it placed on your body. Garland made you stronger."

"Sword style," Baldo's eyes squinted, "Draco is there more than one way to wake you up?"

"And once you figure them out then you'll be able to awaken our full power," Draco answered, "Remember Baldo, I am a stick. You can hold me anywhere and if I split then I am two until you put me back together."

"Then Draco," Baldo rose to his feet "let's wake up."

For the next three years, Baldo trained relentlessly. With Draco's guidance, he strengthened his elemental spells of ice, lightning, wind, and especially fire plus added an earth style attack.

Watching and protecting the wolf cubs, Baldo heightened his healing and spirit link which allowed him to learn their names, Luna and Timber. Though just like human children, it didn't matter much as the cubs still didn't listen.

Their antics around larger animals forced Baldo to develop his teleportation ability, a technique he dubbed "Transference" since he could only swap places with the cubs, at a moment's notice. It still leaves Baldo weak and on the brink of unconsciousness most of the time.

Each year on October 6th, more and more family members would appear playing and laughing in the image of Ashdum Park in his memory. Draco and Baldo watched those people fade in and out from in the bushes where they had met.

A surprised gasp escaped Baldo drawing the attention of a black bear cub being embraced as part of the family. The cub offered a weak smile that widen once it saw Baldo's beaming grin of approval. The memory became less and less painful.

Baldo's body became raw power as well as resilient in combat thanks to his opponents consisting of Hollows the majority of whom appeared on his birthday and the cubs Luna and Timber.

But Baldo's main opponent was Draco's dragon form fighting in Ashdum Park. An hour of training their felt like a day's worth of experience in the real world.

Baldo attributed his sharpened senses of hearing, sight, and smell which he used for hunting when he decided he hated the taste of fish in his first year and distinguishing toxic plants and animals to Draco's training.

Just after midnight in his fourth year and the first hour of the sixth year anniversary of his family's death, Garland appeared in the dream park as part of his family. His golden eyes took a break from chasing the twins to stare intently at Baldo.

Tears streamed from Baldo as Garland howled disappearing. Closing his eyes, Baldo awoke tears still with him due to the howls of Luna and Timber somewhere under the moon in the distance.

"Thank you, Garland," Baldo stands up in the brisk night air.

"Do you understand those dreams, Baldo," Draco asked.

"Yes, I think so," Baldo whispered his response, "A part of everyone that's touched me became a part of me.

"Draco, the Hollows coming after me are my family, aren't they?"

"Yes, Baldo. They appear to be drawn to you specifically for your spiritual energy," Draco answered, "What do you want to do?"

"Draco, we need to end this," Baldo leaps down from the tree, "We need to go back to Ashdum Park."

"You've gotten so much stronger, Baldo. I am with you," Draco promised when Baldo focused his spiritual energy to his feet and disappeared.

Arriving in Philadelphia, Baldo felt an immediate wave of spirit energy flooding his senses. Hundreds of roars echoed the city.

"This can't be me Draco," Baldo said, "There are too many of them for it to be me."

"I agree and there are clashes all over the city."

"I feel it," Baldo gripped a wooden Draco when a Hollow appeared. "We have to end it today."

Baldo dodged its attack then defeated the Hollow without waking Draco. Baldo moved into the city noticing the Hollows becoming progressively stronger.

Turning down a street, Baldo happened across a dead warrior in a black kimono. He lingered a moment until a spike in spirit pressure flooded the area.

"Draco," Baldo exclaimed breaking into a run feeling the Hollows moving toward it, "There's someone fighting alone!"

"Are you ready, Baldo, for where we are going?"

"Yeah! Let's give my family some rest," Baldo said passing an Ashdum Park sign.

Bodies of men and women lay motionless on the ground. They were mixed in black kimonos and regular human clothes. Baldo knew there was nothing he could do to help them.

At the center of the pavilion, a man in a black kimono stood surrounded by Hollows. For everyone he defeated, two more took its place.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo commanded transforming the stick into the sword style pole. Channeling his energy into Draco, Baldo slams the tip into the ground behind him expanding a shield that launched him above the circle of Hollows.

"Breathe, Draco," Baldo ordered. The sword style pole transformed into a long hollow pipe without a blade. Baldo shouted, "Lightning!"

Holding the pipe like a spear with both hands, Baldo breathed electricity into the end near his mouth which converted to a scattered rain of lightning destroying the Hollows nearest the man.

"Are you okay," Baldo asked landing back to back.

"Yes, thank you," the man panted tilting his head revealing the number "69" tattooed on his face, "Who are you?"

"There will be time for that later," Baldo responded, "I'm sorry I got you involved."

The man hesitated as if to say something but the Hollows attacked drawing him into battle.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo turned the pipe into the sword blocking just before impact. The creatures arm flew off. Three Hollows grouped in front of him.

"Breathe, Draco, earth," Baldo slammed the pipe style into the ground causing the ground to cave then exploded under them.

As those Hollows vanished, a group of energy blasts rained from above them. Transforming Draco into the sword style, Baldo redirected the energy back at them destroying that set.

Regrouping the remaining Hollows started melting into each other. Their powers added to one another creating one humongous Hollow. It appeared to be wearing a long black cloak hiding the length of its body leaving only feet and a white mask with an elongated nose exposed.

Baldo heard the tattooed man mumble, "A Menos Grande." A red energy ball formed and the man gasped, "A Cero" when it fired it upon them.

The power was extreme forcing Baldo to channel a drastic amount of his spirit energy into Draco expanding a shield catching and suspending the beam in the air.

Feeling the spiritual pressure being emitted by Baldo, the Menos Grande tore a hole in the sky backing toward it. Baldo focused more energy into Draco that counteracted the red ball of energy turning it blue.

Thrusting Draco upward, the ball of energy flew rapidly through the air piercing a hole through the Menos's mask into the black gate behind it.

The hole closed in on itself sealing off the Menos escape. With nowhere to go, the excess spirit energy spewed from the Menos into a shockwave heading for the city.

"Damn," Baldo forced his remaining spirit energy into Draco to redirect the shockwave into the atmosphere. "Not again." He said collapsing.

_Sorry if Baldo comes across too much. It's just kind of how the story played out..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Closure's Name

Day broke with the sun's glowing warmth disturbing Baldo's peace. Opening his eyes, Baldo found himself lying against Draco's belly.

"Don't move," Draco ordered when Baldo motioned to stand.

As if his body understood, Baldo fell gently back against Draco. "I can't believe I collapsed again. Why am I so weak?"

"You are not weak," Draco quickly countered, "Your strength is unimaginable for it is not your own. Baldo, you've once asked me why I agreed to help you."

"You told me it was because I saved you and because of my resolve," Baldo said thinking back.

"Those weren't the only reasons," Draco replied, "It was, also, because of this…"

Baldo watched as his mother and family, Garland, and the black bear cub appear before him. This time they did not fade in and out. Baldo's eyes filled with water as his mother spoke stepping forward.

"Thank you, Baldo, for saving us."

"Save you. No, I killed each and every one of you," Baldo cried, "Mom, I am weak."

"No, Baldo," she said, "Our souls lived in torment ever since that day six years ago. Our only purpose was to consume souls of the living with strong spiritual energy. We sought them without control or self restraint regardless of who they were.

"Thanks to you, the urge is gone and the torment has ended. We can finally rest in peace so now you must allow your soul to do the same."

"But mom, I am weak and afraid of being alone," Baldo cried watching his reflection in his mother's eyes transform into a seven year old again.

A warm sensation filled Baldo's heart when his mother embraced him. His eyes closed hugging her back. A sudden rush of spirit energy passed throughout his body.

Opening his eyes, Baldo found the bear joined in the hug. Baldo smiled whispering, "Rotondo" feeling his strength returning.

"Your strength comes from all of us," Rotondo said gently.

"Because we're all a part of you," his mother caressed Baldo's cheek, "From the beginning…"

"To the end," Garland added, "You are not alone. For in every battle…"

"You carry us for we are your resolve," Draco finished as all of the images become one with the dragon who transformed into Twig.

"Thank you, everyone," Baldo grabs Draco leading him to sit.

"So you're up," the man said after directing a group of people in black kimonos, "Now what's your name?"

"What," Baldo asked finding himself back in the real Ashdum Park. The night was giving way to the pre-light of dawn. A group of kimono wearing people were carrying the motionless ones from the streets.

"You said there'd be time later," the tattooed man repeated, "Now what is your name?"

"Baldo Thompson."

"What is your rank?"

"Rank?"

"In the 13 guard squad," the man said.

"Guard squad," Baldo asked looking perplexed.

"You must have lost your memory during the fight," the man sighed, "I'm Squad 9 Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi."

"Shuhei Hisagi," Baldo asked, "How long was I knocked out?"

"Only a few minutes," Hisagi answered, "Honestly. I'm surprised it wasn't longer."

"Thank you everyone," Baldo whispered to Draco.

"It was impressive how you handled yourself in that battle," Hisagi added, "I couldn't even sense your spirit pressure until you were right on top of me. Even then it was fleeting."

"Thank you. I've been practicing," Baldo watched more wounded being carried away, "What were you doing here?"

"This was supposed to be a training exercise for some academy students before the upcoming winter battle against Aizen," Hisagi looks at Baldo's stick, "I don't recall any of the students being able to release their zanpakuto."

"What's a zanpakuto?"

"Oh man," Hisagi pressed his hand into his forehead, "You must have REALLY hit your head during that fight if you can't remember what a zanpakuto is

"A zanpakuto is a weapon created by a shinigami's spirit pressure to protect trapped souls in the world of the living from Hollows. The zanpakuto converts our Reiryoku into reiatsu a physical force or spirit pressure when we attack."

"Shinigami?"

"Soul Reapers like me," Hisagi pointed to himself seeing Baldo's confusion, "We help human souls crossover into the Soul Society. It's a community of souls that come together to rest in peace."

Baldo holds Draco like a sword staring at the stick, "Draco, are you a zanpakuto?"

"That's strange," Hisagi draws Baldo's attention, "Most zanpakuto's appear as swords when they're asleep but yours looks like a normal stick. Also, yours awoke two different ways.

"There's only 1 Soul Reaper's zanpakuto that can awaken in more than one way and that's Yumichicka Ayasegawa, 5th seat of Squad 11."

"That's because Draco's a stick," Baldo beamed having someone actually believe him instead of labeling him crazy, "He can be held in more than one place and if he splits then he will be two until I put him back together."

"If he splits," Hisagi asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Baldo smiled, "I can't imagine Draco broken."

"So what kind of zanpakuto is he," Hisagi asked, "What kind of attacks does it specialize in?"

"In his sword state, Draco can block and create shields from my reiatsu," Baldo couldn't help but say with a hint of pride, "And in his Bo form, Draco strengthens my elemental attacks."

"That's right," Hisagi's hand rests against his chin, "As I recall, you used lightning and earth attacks right?"

"Yeah," Baldo smiled, "I, also, know a fire, ice and wind attack."

"So Draco's a Kido style zanpakuto," Hisagi concluded.

"Kido," Baldo asked.

"A style of magic used for attacking, defending, and healing injuries. Some Soul Reapers specialize in using their reiatsu to manipulate particles in the air to empower these spells," Hisagi added, "Though I've never seen them performed so effectively without the aid of an incantation."

Baldo wanted to ask more about Kido and found out more on his "Transference" technique but was interrupted.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, we've lingered here too long, sir," a petite Soul Reaper said.

"Right, I understand. Open the gate," Hisagi ordered as a sliding door opened in midair. "Come, Baldo, we'll go back to the Soul Society and see if we can get your memory back."

"Hold on a second," Baldo rummaged into his backpack pulling the sketch. "Lieutenant Hisagi, do you know who this is? I've been looking for him."

The lieutenant stepped through the gate taking the sketch without looking at it. Baldo went to follow but was pushed back.

A stupor surfaced on Hisagi's face, "You're human? I thought you were in a gigai!" He looks at the pictures and his eyes widen more "Captain Komamura" he said when the gate closed and vanished.

"So the Soul Reaper we're looking for is Captain Komamura," Baldo smiled excitedly, "Draco! We've got a name!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A New Destination

From atop a tree, Baldo waited to see if Lieutenant Hisagi would return. He sighed when late afternoon rolled around making it obvious that the tattooed man wasn't coming back.

"Where to now, Baldo," Draco asked.

"Let's see," Baldo calmed his breathing and began meditating, "In tune with nature…" Baldo tried sensing changes in the environment. A wind blew rocking him awake, "I've got nothing."

"What do you want to do," Draco asked.

"Find Captain Komamura," Baldo dropped from the tree, "But we can't do it waiting around here." Baldo started walking the streets when something caught his attention in an electronic store window. He went inside.

Walking up to a television, a preview of a tan man in dark sunglasses and a top hat held his hands across his chest in an "X". The preview was in Japanese and the pictures changed rapidly. Luckily subtitles ran along the bottom. They read Coming Soon to DVD…

**Join Don Kanoji on his latest adventure to Karakura Town as he tries to put restless spirits to rest in the next chapter of ****_Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallow Ground!_**

Baldo had to watch the commercial loop three times before the image sank in. An orange haired kid ran past Don Kanoji wearing a Soul Reaper kimono. Baldo exited the store smiling "Draco, we're going to Japan."

Focusing his spiritual energy to his feet, Baldo vanished heading west. Defeating the occasional Hollow along his path, it took a couple days to reach the California coast.

"I guess I'm not recovered enough from fighting my family," Baldo dropped to a knee panting."

"Baldo, it's further west."

"I know, Draco," Baldo answered, "I won't be able to cross the whole ocean. Not like this, anyway."

Baldo scanned the waves for a sign until he spotted a shadow of a cargo ship in the distance. "Perfect."

Hiding in the cargo area of a freighter bound for Japan, Baldo held Draco against his head. He returned to the park where he found the dragon waiting.

"You've picked a good method of transportation," Draco said.

"Yeah, I'll heal but it'll take like a month to get there," Baldo answered, "I'll go crazy just sitting here."

"You won't be sitting," Garland appeared beside Rotondo.

"Garland? Rotondo, what are you wearing," Baldo asked the bear dressed in a white kimono top with blue trim and blue trousers.

"A Shihakusho. I decided to become a Soul Reaper," Rotondo said, "This is the Shin'O Academy uniform for men."

"Garland, where's your uniform," Baldo asked.

"I don't have one. I have no desire to become a Soul

Reaper," Garland answered flicking his tail.

Rotondo slashed at Baldo whom held his stick across his body. Rotondo's claw split the stick in half.

"What's this," Baldo asked.

"We don't have time to waste, Baldo," Rotondo answered.

"Powerful spirit energies are being emitted from where you're going," Garland added.

"I summoned Rotondo and Garland here to help you awaken my final style," Draco said, "So that you may unlock my true power."

"Now, prepare yourself," Rotondo attacked.

The battle immediately intensified as Garland attacked from Baldo's blind side. He defended both opponents with the broken parts of his stick but he couldn't use his Kido spells, sword, or Bo styles. Days and nights passed in the park without a break.

'_I've got to get on top of them_' Baldo thought. He concentrated his spirit pressure to his feet and leapt into the air. Turning toward his opponents, Baldo watched Garland wrap himself in spirit energy becoming a missile right at him.

'_Damn! I can't dodge. I left myself open_' Baldo yelled at himself. His eyes fell on Draco. '_If only I had Draco's strength, his hide and his wings…_' Baldo smiled shouting, "Soar, Draco!"

Spirit energy swirled from the broken twig pieces that enveloped Baldo's hands and feet spreading to his back. Two dragon wings tore through the back of his shirt. Baldo's hands and feet transformed into Draco's arms and legs ending with his claws.

Slashing in the air, Baldo countered Garland's charge sending the wolf hurdling toward the ground atop of Rotondo.

"Very good," Draco roared excitedly.

"Rotondo? Garland? Are you okay," Baldo asked landing.

"Yeah," Rotondo said.

"Your strength is our strength, remember," Garland smiled, "We're fine."

"Will you get off," Rotondo threw Garland to the side.

"Thank you, Garland and you too Rotondo," the dragon thanked them "You may go."

"Sure," Garland replied.

"Anytime," Rotondo cracked a shoulder blade.

"Rotondo, you'll make a great Soul Reaper," Baldo smiled.

"You think so."

"Definitely. Maybe you'll let me join your squad some day," Baldo said earnestly.

"I'll be waiting," Rotondo waved as him and Garland disappeared.

Baldo looks at Draco, "I'm sorry to see them go."

"It can't be helped. It's time to unlock my true power," Draco ordered, "Awaken me all at once."

"Breathe, soar, and roar, Draco," Baldo said as the dragon stood bellowing an ear deafening roar.

"Now defeat me or be destroyed!"

Draco's wings lifted the behemoth off the ground and rushed Baldo at lightning fast speed. Baldo barely had time to defend Draco's claws locking them on the twig Baldo held.

"You can't defeat my strength," Draco growled as fire filled his mouth.

"Your strength is my strength," Baldo stared at his reflection in Draco's red eyes as fire filled his mouth too.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry Everyone. I screwed up labeling Chapter 10 and accidentally posted Chapter 9 twice. I've updated the posting and re-uploaded Chapters 11 & 12. We've reached the point of AU/Timelines and potential Spoilers. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: A Japanese Reunion

Baldo exits the freighter covered in a sheet he stole from one of the cabins. His clothes were torn and tattered mastering Draco's power.

Walking along the pier, Baldo felt the stares and heard the gawks of amusement and anger from the merchants, dock works, and fishermen.

"Haven't seen anyone dressed like that for ages."

"Stupid American's making fun of us dressing like a samurai!"

"And the stick? Acting like an old man. Despicable!"

Nearing the outside of the city, Baldo asked Draco, "So the spirit link let me understand them?"

"It lets you understand animals," Draco responded, "Why wouldn't it work on other people?"

"Good point."

"Why aren't you running?"

"There are too many people around. I'll be branded a witch if I just disappear," Baldo answered.

"The battle's almost begun."

"I'll hurry as soon as I'm clear of the city," Baldo stated, "Draco, how come people can see you?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're a zanpakuto then you should be impossible to see. Just like my Kido spells and the Hollows but everyone knows I'm carrying a stick," Baldo stares at Draco, "I was wondering why."

"I am a part of you. Since, you are alive I am alive," Draco responded, If you were a spirit, I'd be a spirit too."

"You'll stay with me when I die," Baldo asked.

"We are one. I'll stay with you always," Draco answered.

Baldo focused his energy to his feet, "Thank you, Draco" vanishing toward the spiritual energy.

Arriving at a sign reading "Karakura Town" Baldo became face to face with a barrier. He tested it for weaknesses until a white hair man with thin black mustache and Soul Reaper kimono appeared above him.

"Hey let me in," Baldo knocked, "I came to help."

The man appeared in front of Baldo and smirked, "This is no place for humans. Be gone child."

"Let me in. I can help, mister," Baldo pleaded.

"Mister? Boy, I am Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant of Squad 1," he answered indifferent, "And I am not going to be responsible for getting a child killed."

"We don't have time for this," Baldo placed his fingers together placing the Lieutenant at the center of a diamond when he turned away, "Transference." Baldo swapped places with Chojiro placing the Lieutenant outside the barrier.

"Thanks Draco for given me the strength to endure that transference," Baldo ran into the city with only a slight wobble in his step, "Are you ready, Draco?"

"Ready Baldo."

"Good," Baldo's eyes narrow, "I know where we're heading first."

An explosion rocked the ground and a tall tower like object crumbled. The section of Karakura town around the tower began to change and a little girl appeared running through the streets by a muscled humanoid Hollow with a broken mask and human face.

"Come back. I need a snack of innocent spirit energy," the Hollow bellowed with laughter.

The little girl tripped and screamed as the Hollow loomed her way. Suddenly cans and rocks flew from an alleyway. Three high school kids ran between the girl and the Hollow.

"Leave her alone," the girl with dark hair stepped forward.

"Calm down Tatsuki. Do you really want to anger this guy," a brown headed boy asked cowering.

"Calm down, Keigo," Tatsuki turned menacingly at him, "He's going to attack a little girl."

"True," a cool and collected boy countered, "But this is a guy, Ichigo would need to fight."

"But Ichigo isn't here is he, Mizuiro," Tatsuki shot back, "If you two were so afraid then why'd you follow me into the street?"

"Because we're friends Tatsuki," Mizuiro said.

"Prepare yourself," Tatsuki pointed at the Hollow, "Your opponent is Tatsuki Arisawa, 2nd strongest girl in Japan."

"Very good. I am Espada 42, Jirya Hiro, and I'm hungry," the Hollow vanished.

A clash in spiritual pressure created a dust cloud that caused the trio to cough. When the dust settled, Baldo stood before Tatsuki blocking Jirya's fist with a sleeping Draco.

"Are you guys, okay," Baldo asked.

Jirya leapt backward creating distance. Baldo heard him muttering, "Where'd he come from? I can't sense any spirit energy. How'd he block my attack with a stick with no spirit energy?"

"How dare you interfere with my snack," Jirya raised his voice, "I am Jirya Hiro and I will kill you!"

Tatsuki watched Draco change from stick into a sword at the moment of impact and then back into a stick in a matter of seconds.

"I know you're the 42nd Espada whatever that is," Baldo replied, "But I can't let you harm the innocent." With a swing of Draco in stick form, Jirya was gone.

"Are you all okay," Baldo turned to Tatsuki's group. His eyes widen the instant they made contact with the little girl's.

"Yeah thanks," Tatsuki replied as Baldo passed her hugging the little girl.

"Oh Gena. You're okay. I can't believe it, Gena," Baldo cried.

The girl's eyes filled with terror "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Oh Gena," Baldo continued his embrace.

"My name's Maria," she shouted when Baldo squeezed a little tighter.

A fist struck Baldo's back, "Alright that's enough. She said her name's not Gena." Tatsuki was taken back when Baldo turned to her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tatsuki, you made him cry," Keigo yelled a little frightened.

"I didn't hit him that hard," she looked at her fist.

Baldo released the little girl with a gentle smile, "Of course you're not. It's just that you reminded me of someone long ago." Baldo stepped past Tatsuki and others, "Tatsuki, is it?"

"A yeah," she whispered.

"Can you do me a favor and take Gena- I mean Maria home," Baldo put on as brave a face as he could, "It's going to be hard for me to fight knowing she's running around unprotected."

A tear rolled down, Tatsuki's face, "Of course."

"Thank you," Baldo half-smiled before vanishing.

"Who was that guy," Mizuiro asked.

"Who cares," Keigo added getting punched in the arm, "Tatsuki, what was that for?"

"He saved our lives," a steady stream leaked from both her eyes, "The least we can do is respect his request."

"Alright. Alright," Keigo walks to Maria. "We're going to take you home."


	11. Chapter 11

_Reminder... I don't own Bleach and these are events of an AU/Timeline and may contain spoilers. Enjoy._

Chapter 11: The Gauntlet into Town

Baldo continue through the streets of Karakura Town heading for the clashes of the strongest spiritual pressures. He defeated Hollow after Hollow each one introducing themselves as an Espada at a lower number than before. The pressures surrounding the city suggested some of the more powerful Hollows were defeated too.

Baldo had just defeated Espada 29, Bartolamu, when he entered a street that was covered in human beings. They weren't dead just asleep.

"Draco, what's going on here," Baldo asked.

"A powerful sleep spell," Draco answered, "Seems to have the whole city under its power."

"Will it affect us?"

"No, our spirit energy's too strong," Draco replied, "It seems to only have an effect on lower or non-spiritually sensitive persons."

"So that means Gena, Tatsuki, and the others have some spiritual powers of their own," Baldo said.

"Most likely. Definitely, Tatsuki. She was holding something back against that Espada."

"How come we didn't come across more sleeping people," Baldo wondered, "Does it have something to do with the pillar that was destroyed?"

"Possibly but I don't know for sure," Draco answered.

A new set of Hollows appeared before him, "Doesn't matter," Baldo said, "Now it doesn't matter what happens to me. Let's save this city."

"I am with you, Baldo," Draco said, "Baldo, do you see it?"

"Yes," Baldo destroyed the new group of Hollows without learning their names or rants of power. He rushed toward the battle raging in the sky at the center of which was a 100 story armored samurai floating in the sky.

Baldo reached the center of the town and prepared to join the aerial battle when a group of Espada chased an orange haired boy and two young girls.

"Run Karin! Yuzu! We can't beat them," the boy carried one under each arm.

"If you want us to run then put us down," the dark haired girl wearing a ball cap yelled.

"Why brother, Ichigo, why do we need to run," the other girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

Ichigo slid to a stop when another Espada appeared surrounding them.

"Breathe Draco, fire," Baldo spat a blaze hot enough to evaporate the Hollows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo said when an explosion sent them flying. The two girls landed hard getting knocked out.

A fast moving Espada appeared engaging Baldo and matching him blow for blow. It separated Baldo from the other three. Another explosion sent a wave of debris toward the girls.

Suddenly a 9 foot giant looking worn and beaten appeared between a large slab of concrete and the girls. Wearing a black Shihakusho under a white kimono, he wasn't wearing his helmet confirming what Baldo deduced after meeting Garland. The warrior dropped his sword.

"It's him," Baldo said slashing down the speedy Espada. In a flash, Baldo caught the collapsing figure. "Don't worry. I've got you."

His bleeding wolf's head turned to Baldo. "You can see me," he asked in the same sincere tone from that night 6 years ago.

"Yes," Baldo answered before the wolf's reddish brown head passed out. Picking up the sword, Baldo saw a cut appear along the floating giant's abdomen then felt blood run down his arm.

'_Captain Komamura's bleeding_' Baldo thought noticing another cut appear on the wolf's arm in the same place as the giant in the sky. "You two must be linked," Baldo said to Komamura, "If only that samurai would disappear we could regroup."

The floating warrior vanished. "Thank you, sword," Baldo smiled feeling Komamura's sword pulse, "I mean Tenken."

Baldo carried the anthropomorphic fox with a reddish brown top coat and a crème colored underside to an auto garage, "Hey Ichigo! Get them in here."

Inside the garage, Baldo watched a Hollow with tremendous spiritual pressure fly overhead. The fly like creature kept yelling for "Sajin to show his ugly face." Baldo peered through a crack as the creature's voice faded.

Ichigo had draped damp cloths over the girls' foreheads and kept glancing at Captain Komamura. Slowly the captain stirred and sat up. Just sitting he was almost 5 feet tall.

"Good you're awake," Baldo smiled warmly, "Don't push yourself. I could only just close the wounds. They're not completely healed."

Komamura looked from Baldo to a cowering Ichigo back to Baldo, "My guise doesn't frighten you?"

"No, should it," Baldo asked.

"He's a wolf," Ichigo said, "What big eyes you have? And those teeth. Why'd you bring him here, Baldo?"

"He's a good person who needed help. Why wouldn't I bring him here," Baldo surprised the wolf. Surprising him even more when Baldo turned to Ichigo and growled, "Stop looking at him like he's going to eat you and thank him for saving their lives."

The orange haired kid bowed, "Thank you for saving my sisters."

Komamura remained silent for a moment then turned to Baldo, "Your perception of me is unusual. Most people see me as a monster."

"You're a sentient bipedal talking wolf. You're one of most peoples' greatest fantasies. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar," Komamura looks at Baldo's eyes, "Well you're one of mine anyway."

"Thank you," Komamura responded feeling the earnestness in Baldo's voice.

"Besides some of my best friends are talking animals," he received questioning looks from Komamura and Ichigo. Baldo bowed low, "Sir? Would you bestow upon me the honor of knowing your name?"

"You're a strange human," the wolf chuckled with a half smile, "My name is Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Squad in the 13 Court Guard Squad. And who might you be?"

"I am Baldo Thompson and I have been looking for you for a very long time Captain Komamura," Baldo answered happily turning to Ichigo, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Ko."

"I mean your real name," Baldo interrupted taking the kid by surprise, "Your soul doesn't seem to fit that body."

"I'm- I'm Kon," the orange haired kid said, "I'm borrowing Ichigo's body to protect his sisters while he's away."

"Pleased to meet you, Kon," Baldo replied.

"You're not bad for a human," Kon responded, "I can't sense any spiritual pressure."

"Thanks," Baldo smiled.

Suddenly Komamura tried standing but Baldo held him down, "Let me go," Komamura struggled, "My men need me. I've got to rejoin the battle and I've dropped my zanpakuto."

"Calm down Captain. Tenken's right there protecting you and your men are alright," Baldo motioned to the sheathed sword, "Use this time to recover as best you can."

"You know the name of my zanpakuto?"

Baldo nodded, "Yeah, he told me when I needed him to hide."

"He told you," Komamura questioned, "Impossible only the wielder can hear their zanpakuto."

"Then I guess we're kindred spirits," Baldo joked.

Komamura laughed turning it into a cough, "How do you know my men are alright?"

"That Hollow outside is completely fixated on you," Baldo stated, "I believe your men are using the time to regroup and plan a counter strike. Can't you feel it?"

"Kon was right. You are good," Komamura paused a moment, "Baldo Thompson? So you're the one Lieutenant Hisagi reported to us about."

Komamura recanted how Shuhei Hisagi advised that there was a human child that could mask his spiritual pressure until just before an attack and carried a zanpakuto that became a stick when it slept.

He continued saying that Shuhei, also, reported that the kid had no knowledge of the Soul Society or that his weapon was even a zanpakuto. Komamura ended admitting that he hung the sketch in his barracks.

"Good. I hope it helps you sleep at night," Baldo laughed.

"Ah, there you are Sajin," the Hollow landed at the start of the parking lot, "Why don't you come out and die?"

With Draco, Baldo stood, "You keep resting. I'll take him on."

"This is my fight," Komamura tried standing holding Tenken, "He'll destroy you."

"Not if I destroy him first," Baldo said calmly.

"What about your family and friends?"

"I don't have any of them," Baldo looked back with a half smile, "not alive anyway."

"You're that boy from 6 years ago," an image flashed across Komamura's mind after seeing the sadness in Baldo's eyes.

"I won't worry any of them," Baldo motioned to the door.

"Shuhei said you had something to tell me," Komamura tried stopping Baldo from leaving.

"I'll tell you after our battle," Baldo smiled, "You can fight when you can stand. I'll hold the monster."

"Tosen," Komamura interrupted, "That monster's name is Tosen. He's my friend. I'm going to make him see again," Komamura's eyes tear.

"Ah. A rescue mission," Baldo said, "I'll do my best not to kill him but Captain Komamura," Baldo looked coldly at Komamura, "If he attacks any innocent people, I won't hold back."

Baldo exited. "Thank you, Baldo," Komamura spoke out loud to himself, "I only hope I have the strength if it comes to that."


	12. Chapter 12

_AU/Timeline with possible Spoilers... Please see Bleach episodes 200-310 (just to be safe) for actual series events._

Chapter 12: Boss Battle Level 1

Closing the door behind him, Baldo faced Tosen, a 20 foot Hollow that looked like some sort of lizard fly hybrid.

"Where's Sajin," Tosen asked.

"Captain Komamura is resting," Baldo replied.

"It's time for him to die," Tosen said menacingly.

"I understand killing him in the heat of battle but you've already defeated him," Baldo questioned, "What good comes from killing him now?"

"I'm going to kill him to help rid the world of one more ugly monster and to prevent him from interfering again. Now step aside and I may spare your life," Tosen mused.

"I see," Baldo lifted Draco, "If you want Captain Komamura, you'll have to get through me."

Tosen rushes Baldo, "As you wish!"

Baldo used Draco's twig form to defend the swipe attacks and stop Tosen's flurries. Baldo limited himself to blocking. After each attack, Baldo raised his spirit pressure a little bit at a time.

Tosen pulls back studying Baldo curiously. Baldo continued raising minuscule amounts of spirit pressure.

"Why are you protecting a monster," Tosen shouted.

"Captain Komamura's a just man who puts himself in harm's way without hesitation to protect the innocent," Baldo said calmly raising his spiritual pressure, "If I knew nothing else that would be enough to protect his life with mine."

"Just," Tosen laughed, "I am the seeing eyes of justice. And my blade of jus-…"

"Justice," Baldo interrupted, "What kind of justice uses the lives of the innocent as weapons against their opponents? What kind of justice severs years of friendship to create unyielding pain and unbearable loneliness? That's your definition of justice. You can keep it."

"Sajin told you about that?"

"He didn't need to. I know those eyes all too well," Baldo answered with his pressure still rising.

Tosen growled, "Do you really wish to die?"

"I don't have anywhere else to be," Baldo held Draco like a sword inching his spirit pressure higher.

"Then die," Tosen powers a green ball of energy and fires at Baldo.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo deflected the blast into the sky.

"A zanpakuto," Tosen asked, "How? You're only a human!" Tosen fired multiple blasts that Baldo blocked into the air. "Impossible," Tosen yelled firing an even more powerful blast.

Baldo redirects the blast at Tosen knocking the winged Hollow down. "Draco's roar is a battle cry that makes me an immovable pillar of defense."

As Tosen struggled to stand, "Roar Tenken" bellowed from the garage. Suddenly Captain Komamura appeared overtop Baldo deflecting an attack from above.

In the air, a man in a white coat with a look of superiority appeared. Tosen yelled, "Aizen, why did you interfere?"

"You cannot win this fight. In case you haven't noticed," Aizen spoke nonchalantly, "His spiritual pressure has been steadily increasing."

"Two against two," Baldo continued raising his spirit pressure.

"No," a blond hair man with a broad grin going ear to ear dressed in a shirt and tie said, "Aizen, you're mine." The two lock swords.

"Shinji Hirako," Aizen responded, "I was wondering when you would arrive." They disappeared into the air.

"Let's finish this Sajin," Tosen said taking off as well.

"Thank you, Captain Komamura. Let's get him," Baldo motions but is stopped by the wolf's out stretched arm.

"Thank you, Baldo, and you are strong but," concern spread across Komamura's face, "I can't ask you to do anymore." He disappeared.

"Kon, are you okay," Baldo asked remembering them in the garage.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kon answered holding the girls, "We snuck out the back."

"Good protect them as best as you can," Baldo said, "I'll be back in a bit."

"But you heard him. He can't ask you to fight."

"I don't recall ever asking," Baldo replied focusing his spirit energy to his feet and disappearing.

The clashes between Tosen and Komamura shook the city with spiritual pressure. Heavy shockwaves tore holes in skyscrapers and collapsed roofs. Baldo watched Komamura hesitate moving in for a fatal blow.

Tosen countered firing a green blast into Komamura's chest at point blank range. The attack sent the wolf grinding along a rooftop.

"Now you die, Sajin," Tosen fired a super charged energy blast.

"I'm sorry," Komamura whispered closing his eyes, "I know you too well. I cannot kill you, Tosen."

"Breathe, Draco, fire," Baldo yelled sending a blaze of equal spiritual pressure into Tosen's attack neutralizing it.

Komamura's eyes opened, "Ba- Baldo?"

"You again," Tosen fumed, "His life is over."

"No, I've searched too long and too far to just have it end here," Baldo yelled with desperation in his voice, "I told you that if you want to kill Captain Komamura, you'd have to go through me first."

"So be it," Tosen charged another attack when it suddenly shattered.

"You're not my captain. My captain would have seen my attack coming," Lieutenant Hisagi appeared atop Tosen's back. His weapon imbedded in Tosen's neck.

Coughing blood, Tosen crashed onto the rooftop and transformed into an unconscious human. Captain Komamura laid the figure against a sloping slab of concrete and knelt beside him. Lieutenant Hisagi landed opposite.

"You," Hisagi said staring at Baldo.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hisagi," Baldo replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see me," Captain Komamura answered turning to Baldo, "You are even stronger than I thought. I've never seen a zanpakuto do that."

"Do what," Baldo held Draco as a staff.

"Awaken in different ways," Komamura said, "Your zanpakuto roared into a sword and then breathed into a Bo staff."

"Roaring strengthens my defense and breathing strengthens my elemental attacks," Baldo answered.

"I still cannot believe a human could reach such a level," Hisagi disbelieving.

Baldo felt unsure of himself as they both stared at him, "He's waking."

Captain Komamura spoke to Tosen about their past and their destiny to cross swords one day. It was a sad exchange and Baldo did his best not to disturb it. When Tosen asked to see Hisagi's face, his body convulsed then exploded into nothingness.

Komamura looked skyward, "Aizen," he drew his sword with tears flowing, "I'll never forgive you!"

"Soar, Draco!"

Komamura's eyes widen when a dragon winged and clawed Baldo took to the sky heading toward Aizen. "B- Baldo, no! You're no match for him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Boss Battle Level 2

Baldo floated a distance from Aizen his anger boiling. The mastermind stared unenthusiastically, "Why are you attacking me?"

"You made Captain Komamura cry," Baldo raged, "W- why did you kill him? He was already dying!"

"He failed. I have no tolerance for losing," Aizen replied dismissively.

"But he was fighting for you. He was your friend," Baldo said, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He was just a pawn that's been sacrificed," Aizen flatly, "All are pawns to be discarded on a whim."

"Pawns," Images of Komamura protecting him, Garland sacrificing himself for him, Rotondo helping with his training flash through Baldo's mind, "To be sacrificed…" Baldo looked at Aizen, "You're a monster."

Baldo's wings flapped and he moved lightning quick at Aizen. The man dodged. The two danced awhile before Aizen vanished behind Baldo. The winged boy created distance but Aizen was on him again in an instant. Baldo's dragon claw bounced off his sword.

'_There's something strange with this guy_,' Baldo thought, '_He doesn't feel right._'

'_Seems like you're calming down_,' Draco shared his thoughts.

'_Why can't we link to him,_' Baldo's mind asked as Aizen attacked once again. Baldo countered with a slash. Aizen stepped behind him. Turning Baldo used his claw to strike Aizen's blade an image of a girl in a black kimono flashed then changed to Aizen when Baldo backed away.

'_What was that_,' Baldo thought.

"I'm impressed that you could block my sword," Aizen said condescendingly.

"When Draco soars, I gain the power of his attributes giving me the strength and speed of a dragon," Baldo explained.

"But still you'll need more power if you wish to defeat me," Aizen spoke with indifference.

'_Maybe we're targeting the wrong soul,_' Draco suggested.

'_It can't be helped,_' Baldo thought continuing out loud, "Draco, this is going to sting."

Aizen disappeared reappearing behind the human. Baldo turned and caught the blade with his claw. Blood started dripping from his hand.

'_Help us, please! We cannot control ourselves_,' a spirit of a little girl in a pink kimono cried into Baldo's mind, '_My name is…_' She was pulled out of Baldo's hand before he could learn her name.

Baldo leapt back a distance, "I see."

"What could you have learned grabbing my blade so recklessly," Aizen asked sounding as if he didn't care.

"That's going to make it more difficult," Baldo said.

"What?"

"To not kill you while fighting at full power," Baldo answered.

"What is the power of an ant compared to a god," Aizen rebutted.

"Breathe, soar, and roar," Baldo slashed the air creating an outline of a dragon's head, "Bankai…" The dragon head swallowed Baldo transforming him into "Draco Dragoon!"

After the transformation completed, an ash grey dragon stood with harden scales, razor sharp claws, Draco's head, and a 5 foot tail with razor-like blades along its spine. Baldo let out an ear splitting roar.

The eyes of the battle way warriors stare at him releasing murmurs of amusement, disbelief, shock, and awe easing some of their tension.

"A Bankai," Komamura whispered staring.

"Captain," Hisagi yelled, "How's that possible?"

Baldo's wings flapped and he vanished reappearing in front of Aizen sending him on the defensive.

"Impressive," Aizen spoke indiscriminately.

Baldo's mouth opened and he released a ball of fire that singed Aizen's coat when he backed away. Aizen countered with a flurry that Baldo blocked using his claws and tail.

Baldo pulled back and soared circling looking toward the ground. '_Where is he Draco_,' Baldo asked in his head before releasing another fireball.

"Danku," Aizen shouted creating an orange shield stopping it.

A crowd gathered by Captain Komamura. Baldo could hear them.

"Who's the dragon," a woman asked.

"Baldo," Komamura answered staring in the sky.

"Never heard of him. What division is he," another voice inquired.

"None," Hisagi replied, "He's a human."

"A human? But isn't that a…"

"Bankai," Komamura finished.

"But how?"

"He learned it for Captain Komamura," Hisagi said against the gasps.

"Where did you find him, Captain Komamura?"

"I didn't," Baldo heard the wolf full of worry, "He found me."

Baldo circled and spotted an orange barrier filled with people. '_Found him but I can't get to him_,' Baldo thought narrowing his eyes.

'_Not without hurting those Soul Reapers_,' Draco added.

"We can't let him fight Aizen alone," a voice rose from below.

"This isn't his fight," a silver hair kid no older than Baldo rose into the air with his own ice dragon appendages.

Suddenly attacks came from every direction headed for Aizen. Baldo intercepted them. "No, this is my fight. Don't interfere."

"Get out of the way," the silver haired kid ordered.

"No," Baldo shouted blocking attacks from a woman in a school uniform, a girl in a red work out suit, and Aizen himself.

"I'm Captain Hitsugaya," the silver headed kid said, "We're allies. Let us help you."

"No," Baldo's claws locked with Hitsugaya's sword, "This isn't the enemy you want. Trust me!"

"Trust you," hate flashed in his eyes, "I don't even know you and right now you're defending him."

Baldo pushed the kid back when Aizen released three balls of energy toward the city below.

"No," Baldo yelled descending after them, "Sorry Draco."

Baldo changed back into his human form and threw the two pieces of Draco away from him into the path of two energy balls as he intercepted the center one. Baldo screamed then fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I've got you," Captain Komamura said kindheartedly as he grinding to a halt in the street holding Baldo.

"I'm sorry Captain Komamura. I forgot why I was fighting. I couldn't protect the innocent," Baldo looked away, "I must be a monster to you."

Komamura's eye widens when his ear twitched to a wall Karin, Yuzu, and Kon were hiding behind. "I could never think that about you," Komamura turned Baldo's head toward him. The wolf's face was full of worry. "I- I brought your zanpakuto."

"Thank you," Baldo answered sensing that wasn't what the wolf wanted to say.

A sudden wave of spiritual pressure flooded Karakura town as the sky split open and an orange haired kid appeared behind Aizen. They began battling.

"Ichigo's finally here," Komamura said staring into the sky.

"You better get going," Baldo told the wolf.

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Your battle isn't over yet. Ichigo's going to need your help," Baldo saw the concern in Komamura's face. "Don't worry I'll be safe here."

"But?"

"I've got Kon. No go!"

"You'll be safe here," Komamura sounded fatherly.

"Yes. Now go," Baldo pushing the wolf back.

In a blink, Komamura disappeared into the sky. Leaning on Draco, Baldo struggled to his feet. Blood fell to the ground, "Kon, I need your help."

Kon and the girls step from behind the wall, "What do you need?"

"I need you to get me on top of the tallest building," Baldo said."

"B- But you said you'd stay here," Kon argued, "What can you do in your condition?"

"Not much but there's one thing" Baldo said with determination.

"But the girls," Kon protested.

"Do it," Yuzu pleaded, "Do it to help our brother?"

"But I am your brother," Kon responded.

"Cut the crap," Karin pointed, "We all know Ichigo's up there. Do it to save our brother."

"Okay," Kon grabbed Baldo's arm and put it over his shoulder, "Let's go."

"Stay here," Baldo ordered the girls.

"Right," They agreed in unison.

Kon and Baldo leaped into air. Baldo heard Yuzu ask where Karin was pointing at.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sacrifice

The battle over head raged furiously as a slew of warriors surrounded Ichigo vowing to protect him. There were Soul Reapers, and humans in street clothes. Kon landed with Baldo on the tallest building in the area.

"Is this high enough," Kon asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kon," Baldo stood supported by Draco, "Go back and protect Ichigo's sisters as best you can."

Kon paused a moment, "But I want to help you."

"There's nothing else you can do here," Baldo responded begging him, "Please, Kon. I won't be able to concentrate if I know they're running around unprotected."

"Okay. I'll go. Just be careful Baldo," Kon left reluctantly.

Baldo's eyes followed the battle rage above. The Soul Reaper Captains and the people dressed in normal clothes utilized teamwork attacking Aizen. Their opponent shrugged off each attack as if they were flies at a picnic.

Aizen pointed at Komamura who hung back beside Ichigo. "Hado 90" a discolored box began forming around Captain Komamura. His eyes widened in fear. "Kurohitsugi."

"Sorry Draco. This is going to hurt," Baldo placed his hands together in a diamond with Captain Komamura in the center, "Transference!"

"Captain Komamura," Ichigo yelled as the box completely encased the giant wolf.

"You remember this technique Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen stated.

"You used it on Captain Komamura once before," Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "in the Soul Society the day we saved Rukia."

"Only this time I perfected the no incantation version of the attack," Aizen smiled.

"Roar, Tenken," a giant sword crashed down atop Aizen. He blocked it.

"Impossible," he looked down at a tear streaming Komamura standing on a skyscraper.

"Then who's in-," Ichigo was cut off.

"BALDO," Komamura yelled from the rooftop.

The box vanished in its place stood Baldo covered in thousands of lacerations. He waivered trying stay in the air.

"Why would you protect a monster," Aizen asked.

"Captain Komamura's an honorable, just, and kind man. If I knew nothing else that would be enough to sacrifice my life for his," Baldo's breath labored.

"B- Baldo," Ichigo whispered.

"Aizen! I will never forgive you," Komamura joined the other captains engaging Aizen.

"Ichigo cut me," Baldo ordered.

"What?"

"We don't have time," Baldo watched Komamura get his arm chopped off. Baldo grabs Ichigo's sword. He thought, '_I'm sorry Captain Komamura_' when Aizen slashed Komamura's abdomen sending the wolf crashing to a rooftop. Baldo thrusts the sword into his abdomen.

Baldo's and Ichigo's inner worlds collide. Standing in Ashdum Park with Draco, Baldo stares at Ichigo in his inverted world.

"Hey what's going on," Ichigo questioned.

"Pay attention Ichigo. We don't have much time," Baldo said as a window showing the battle outside, "that opponent they're fighting isn't their real enemy."

"Real enemy?"

"It's an illusion created by Aizen and the person has no control over their actions."

"How do you know?"

"The spirit of her sword told me," Baldo answered.

"Only the wielder can hear the spirit of their zanpakuto," Ichigo countered.

"Please, Zangetsu show yourself," Baldo shouted.

A grayish skinned old man appeared, "How do you know my name?"

"It's my fighting style," Baldo said just realizing, "I always called it instinct but I know it's my spirit link. It's why Draco was drawn to me, trained me, and stayed with me."

"A spirit link? Hey wait you have a zanpakuto," Ichigo asked, "Aren't you a living human?"

"Yes, but is it so hard to believe a human can harness their spiritual powers while alive," Baldo questioned back.

"No, some of my best friends are humans with spiritual powers."

"What Aizen fails to realize is that regardless of what kind of battle you're in you are never alone," Baldo explained, "The people that you touch living or dead become a part of you and your power. Their resolve becomes your resolve and your resolve becomes theirs.

"The spirit link allows the user to harmonize with each and every one by matching their spiritual wave. The spirit link will allow you to speak to spirits and use their power in battle," Baldo said.

"Why are you telling me this," Ichigo asked.

"Aizen's power deceives the senses," Baldo looks toward the window, "You can see it in everyone's eyes and yours, Ichigo, are the only one not clouded by blind fury.

"This is the only technique I am able to contribute to this battle Ichigo."

"What do I have to do to learn it?"

"Close your eyes. Stay calm and focus. Concentrate on harmonizing your opponent," Baldo placed Draco on Ichigo's shoulder, "Remember Ichigo, Aizen's attack may deceive the wielder but it cannot deceive the spirits of the sword. Learn to let your zanpakuto do the fighting."

Ichigo's eyes open. "All these people reside in your zanpakuto," Ichigo saw Baldo's family, Garland, and Rotondo.

"Your assortment is quite impressive as well," Baldo responded.

Ichigo's world had the little girl from the day he became a Soul Reaper. A white haired man Ichigo called Kariya and his family and friends. They all touched Zangetsu.

"I feel their power," Ichigo said, "flowing through me."

Baldo created a tiny ball of spiritual energy.

"What's that," Ichigo asked.

"The last of my spiritual energy," Baldo answered, "I made it a shield."

"You should conserve it," Ichigo stated, "That won't stop a blade."

"No, but maybe I can," the spirit link ended and they both fell back to reality, "Deflect it."

Baldo threw the ball of energy at Aizen who was stuck in ice as Captain Hitsugaya flew in for a finishing blow. The ball pushed the blade slightly to the right as it pierced Aizen.

All of Baldo's strength left him and he fell toward Karakura Town hearing Ichigo yell, "Guys! What are you doing?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Goodbyes

Unable to produce any spiritual energy, Baldo was left to his own thoughts as he fell toward Karakura Town.

'_My body's heavy and it's getting colder. Is this what it's like to die_,' Baldo thought, '_I wonder if I'll die on impact or while falling?_' Baldo closes his eyes and mumbles out load, "Goodbye, Gena."

Suddenly images of Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Kiego flash into Baldo's head as Tatsuki knocked on a door answered by a frail looking lady.

"May I help you," she asked opening the door a crack.

"Excuse us, ma'am, but is this your daughter," Mizuiro asked pointing to Kiego's back.

"Oh Maria," she gasped opening the door widely, "Come in. Come in."

The woman gently closed a door as she approached the trio sitting around a coffee table eating cookies and drinking tea.

"Is Maria resting," Mizuiro asked.

"Yes. It appears that she's quite exhausted," the woman stated, "What happened?"

The trio looked at one another. Finally Kiego answered, "She tripped crossing the street and was almost hit by a car."

"Oh dear. Did you save her," she asked.

"Actually somebody we never met did," Mizuiro said, "But…"

Maria's mother looked curiously at them. "It's just that he called her, Gena," Tatsuki spoke dejectedly, "He just kept repeating Gena over and over."

"But your daughter's name is Maria," Kiego said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Yes, her name is Maria but it was, also, Gena once," the woman got up from the table, "But no one's called her, Gena, in a very long time."

"What," the trio responded.

"Only a few people know it," she continued walking to a locked draw, "Gena was adopted when she was a new born. We changed her name after we moved to Japan."

"Why did you change it," Kiego asked.

"To protect her," she removed a piece of paper from a drawer.

"Protect her," Kiego said.

"From what," Mizuiro followed up.

"When she was a new born, her entire family was killed in an explosion while attending a family reunion."

"Her whole family," Tatsuki whispered tearing up.

"Well everyone except her seven year old cousin. He was found holding her and a stick," she showed them the paper. Tatsuki's eyes widen as the other two gasped. It was a picture of a seven year old Baldo bleeding from his forehead holding an unharmed baby and a stick.

"That's him. That's the boy that saved Maria," Tatsuki said.

"The official story was a gas main explosion but Baldo; I think that was his name. Baldo always said that it was a monster and that stick saved them," she said as Kiego and Mizuiro exchanged glances.

"What happened to him," Tatsuki asked.

"They were separated a few days after the incident and a path of destruction followed him wherever he went. After bouncing around a few foster homes, he eventually disappeared," she finished, "I wish I could have taken him too but I could only afford to support one child.

"I'm not surprised he saved Maria. He always seemed to have that protective instinct. It's the reason I kept that clipping. There's something in his eyes that made me believe in him," she asked, "How come he didn't come back with you?"

"He's fighting," Tatsuki whispered.

"Fighting?"

"For his life," Kiego added, "He was hit by the car after saving Maria."

A door opens and Maria runs outside into the street followed by Tatsuki and the others. She looked into the sky and yelled, "Baldo!"

The images faded and Baldo continued his descent to Karakura town, "Thank you Draco."

"Baldo," Ichigo yelled.

"Go after him and I'll kill you Ichigo Kurosaki," the real Aizen appeared inside the orange box cutting down the Soul Reapers around him.

The Aizen from the aerial battle transformed into a dark haired girl that Captain Hitsugaya called "Momo" bringing her down gently.

"Roar, Tenken," an enormous palm appeared and caught Baldo. Captain Komamura brought Baldo to his arm, "Don't worry. I've got you."

A look of concern crossed Aizen's face, "Don't! If you go after him I will kill you," Ichigo said.

"Why would I go after an insect?"

"You know the spiritual pressure he has will be released at full strength once he becomes a spirit no longer locked by the confines of his human body," Ichigo added, "I'd hate to be your army in the Soul Society when he arrives." They engage in combat.

Baldo's eyes lock on Komamura's. "Captain Komamura, I'm sorry I got your arm cut off and I couldn't protect the innocent," Baldo cried, "I must be the weakest monster-."

"No," Komamura interrupted, "You're the strongest person I know."

"It seems our battles are over," Baldo said turning toward Ichigo's fight.

"So, it seems," Komamura stated, "Why did you search for me for so long? What did you want to tell me?"

"Thank you," Baldo turned his head toward Captain Komamura's, "Thank you for saving me and my cousin all those years ago."

Tears fill Komamura's eyes, "Fool. I heard you the first time when you complimented my hat."

"I just wanted to make sure," Baldo smiled, "You look better without the hat. Captain Komamura…"

"What go on," Komamura encouraged when Baldo trailed off, "What else did you want to say?"

"Captain Komamura, though I never knew my father and we only me twice, I had always considered you one," Baldo saw Komamura's eyes swell, "If I make it to the Soul Society-."

"You will. I'll make sure of it," the wolf's voice cracked.

"Will you look for me," Baldo asked.

Captain Komamura stared so deeply into Baldo's eyes his soul burned, "Everyday with every breath I take until I find you."

Mustering as much strength as possible, Baldo hugs Komamura around his neck, "Thank you dad."

Baldo felt Komamura hesitate then gently hug back. "I'm sorry," Baldo said releasing.

"What for?"

"I bled all over your kimono," Baldo sincerely elaborated.

Captain Komamura burst into a mixture of tears and laughter. "It's okay."

"The world's getting dark and I'm getting cold," Baldo said holding Draco, "Even in your arms."

"It's almost time. After I perform a konso," Captain Komamura brought Baldo back to his senses. Find the west gate of the Seireitei. Find it and I'll find you."

Baldo nods before his body went numb and his arms fell limp. A severed chain fell from his chest as he stood over his body with the other half of the chain. Covered in wounds and holding Draco, Baldo stood in front of Captain Komamura.

"I don't have enough strength to heal your wounds but find squad 4," Komamura explained, "They specialize in healing."

Just come home," Baldo responded adding, "dad" as Komamura performed the konso. Baldo's eyes closed. Terror swept his senses when they opened to the horrors before them.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you, Komamura's son. I appreciate the feed back. At least I know I have an audience. I don't expect many reviews until I screw up/ruin the characters but until then please enjoy._

Chapter 16: The Soul Society

Baldo stood in an empty field outside some dilapidated hovels holding a sleeping Draco breathing heavily. Hundreds of Hollows ran rampant destroying the slums chasing the souls of men, women, and children.

"This can't be," Baldo grips Draco in between breaths, "Draco, are you with me?"

"Yes, I am with you Baldo."

Baldo rushed toward a Hollow chasing several young children with his sides splitting from the air and his wounds. Concentrating on getting there instead of his pain, Baldo's breathing slowly eased and his spiritual pressure increased. '_Get there. Get there_,' he repeated over and over in his head.

His spiritual pressure began flowing through his body and surged to his feet. Baldo suddenly found himself behind the Hollow and killed it. A dozen more appeared in its place.

Baldo's breathing relaxed to normal as he herded the kids behind him. The Hollows combined their Cero attacks and fired a concentrated blast at him.

"Roar Draco," Baldo extended a barrier that surrounded the children but the Hollows fired relentlessly.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south," a familiar voice exclaimed, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

A flame engulfed several of the Hollows burning them to a crisp while an energy torpedo destroyed the other half.

"I thought I recognized that spiritual pressure," the voice said.

"Don't worry, Baldo," another familiar voice added, "We've got your six."

"Garland… Rotondo," Baldo rejoiced as a new wave of energy surged through him, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Rotondo said wearing his white and blue Shihakusho as Garland nodded.

"We have to stop these Hollows," Baldo said looking at the kids, "But we can't leave them."

Suddenly a group of men riding warthogs appeared. "Whoa! Bonnie slow down. Whoa! Whoa!" The warthog flings the lead rider off into a hovel wall.

The man stood up wearing a green bandana and dusting off his clothes. "Good job, Bonnie. Hey! Stop staring at her like a piece of meat," the man yelled.

"But she's a pork dinner," Rotondo licked his chops.

"I said stop," the man through a small ball in Rotondo's direction that exploded a few feet from his face. The bear's tan beak turned as black as his fur.

"Serves you right," Garland snickered, "Gawking like that."

"What a talking bear and wolf," the man started freaking out. He threw a couple more bombs when Rotondo and Garland looked at him.

Baldo used Draco to deflect them back and go off a foot or two from the man's face. The man fell to the ground, "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"These are my friends," Baldo shot back holding Draco, "I won't let you hurt them."

"Your friends? I thought they were going to eat these kids," the man stated pausing when he saw the conviction in Baldo's eyes, "You keep some strange company. Alright I won't hurt them."

"So you came to protect these kids," Baldo asked.

"Yeah," the man said standing up, "It's part of my job as male head of the Shiba Clan. I, Ganju Shiba, will restore the title of noble to our family."

"Thank you, Ganju," Baldo answered, "Could you protect these kids so we can try and cleanse the Soul Society of the Hollows?"

"B- But, it looks like you have it under control," Ganju said turning to a Baldo dust cloud as the boy had already took off, "Hey what at least tell me your name."

"It's Baldo Thompson," he yelled disappearing.

"Well at least I've got a bear and wolf to-," Ganju looked back at Rotondo and Garland shaped clouds. He sighed sniffing the air, "Okay, which one of you runts aren't potty trained."

Baldo encountered a trio of Hollows when Garland and Rotondo appeared on either side. They destroyed the Hollows side by side.

"What are you guys doing," Baldo asked continuing to the next group of Hollows.

"I told you we've got your six," Rotondo said.

"Besides that's the last group of Hollows in this area," Garland added destroying another two. "But they're still all over the Soul Society."

"And they're more powerful the closer we get to the Seireitei," Rotondo said.

"Chances are the strongest ones are in the Seireitei aren't they," Baldo asked.

"Definitely," Garland answered.

"Then lets clear the porch," Baldo said heading for the giant walls.

"Neat. I always wanted to see the inside of the Seireitei," Rotondo smiled.

"Aren't you a soul reaper," Baldo questioned.

"Nope. I'm just in training," Rotondo said, "My second year."

"That was a powerful spell," Baldo responded as they destroy another four Hollows.

"I study allot," Rotondo replied depressed.

"Not to mention he needs it when he spars against me," Garland smirked.

"Yeah well I'm glad you do," Baldo finished seeing Rotondo smile a little.

The trio's teamwork continued in sync as they mowed down any Hollow that crossed their path. Though the people still coward into their homes seeing the boy, bear, and wolf pass by.

Defeating a giant Hollow by the gates, they found a giant of a man lying unconscious.

"That's Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, gate keeper of the west," Rotondo informed.

"Can we go up and around it," Baldo asked seeing that the gate didn't have a true top.

"No, the entire Seireitei is protected by an invisible barrier," Garland answered sniffing the air.

"It's called Sekkiseki," Rotondo explained, "It's a mineral that breaks apart and neutralizes spirit energy. And it surrounds the Seireitei both above and below the ground to protect from invasion."

"So we have to get that gate open," Baldo said approaching it.

Rotondo cracks his shoulders, "Leave that to me." Rotondo dug his bear claws under the wooden door and lifted the gate about a foot off the ground.

"I can help. Soar, Draco," Baldo's dragon claws provided the extra strength to open the gate on their shoulders.

Garland torpedoed past them destroying a group of Hollows that waited on the other side. His maneuver allowed Rotondo and Baldo to pass safely under the gate as it slammed shut behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

_Quick Reminder... I don't own Bleach and this is an AU/Alternate Timeline with possible Spoilers... Enjoy_

Chapter 17: The Seireitei

Bodies of motionless soul reapers covered the grounds inside the gates. Clashes of spiritual energy continued to wage throughout the area.

Looking skyward Baldo spoke, "Be careful guys. The Hollows in here aren't like the ones outside. They're Espada level."

"No problem," Rotondo flexed, "Let's just find the leader."

"Already did," Baldo pointed toward the army of Hollows climbing a large cliff in the distance.

"Atop Sokyoku Hill," Rotondo questioned.

"I agree," Garland spoke up, "The spirit pressure up there is the strongest in the area."

A tiny soul reaper appeared chased by three Hollows. Garland attacked the one on the right. Baldo used Draco's claws to slash the center one.

"Maul, Ursa Minor," Rotondo's paws shaped as if he was going to scratch and motioned the length of his sword. His katana transformed into a long chain with rigged bear traps on either end.

He threw one end of the trap that clamped around the Hollow abdomen tearing out a chunk of its torso. It collapsed evaporating into the air, "Told you. No problem."

"You've awaken your zanpakuto," Baldo cheered.

"Yeah. I'm nowhere near the level you are but Ursa Minor does the trick," Rotondo did a thumb up making Baldo laugh.

Baldo looked at the ends letting out another laugh, "Bear traps?"

"I know right," Rotondo laughed back, "But they work more like a bear's jaw and the chain can withstand direct attacks. I can, also, use it like a lasso."

Garland approached the soul reaper, "Are you okay?"

"A- a talking wolf," the kid screamed.

"What's up, Garland," Rotondo said appearing beside him.

"A- a talking bear?"

They growl in unison, "Is that anyway to greet the people who just saved your life?"

"Back off guys," Baldo laughed, "Clearly talking animals are not the norm here."

"Whatever," they backed away.

"Are you okay," Baldo knelt before the soul reaper, "What's your name?"

"I'm okay. My name is Hinta and I'm a member of squad 4."

"Hi Hinta. I'm Baldo and these are my friends Rotondo and Garland."

"Your friends. Ah those clothes," Hinta looked at Baldo, "Are you a soul reaper?"

"Nope," Baldo smiled, "Not yet at least. We're going to get going if you're okay."

"But you're hurt."

"Yeah, but the fight's not over," Baldo turned to greet a group of 20 Hollows.

Three soul reapers appeared, "These are ours. Go find your own."

Baldo nodded, "Right."

"Oh and take that kid with you. He'll only be in our way," the men said running toward the Hollows, "Tremble in fear Hollows for you face the fourth seat of Squad 11!"

"Let's go," Baldo tossed Hinta on his back.

"But-," Rotondo started.

"We cut off the head; the body will fall," Garland interrupted.

Baldo's wings flapped as he grabbed Garland with his hands and Rotondo with his feet. They flew toward the top of Sokyoku Hill.

A top the plateau a bald headed man with sunglasses and a dark haired man stood badly bruised in front of a little girl. There was, also, a man standing with a white jacket similar to Captain Komamura's but shorter.

"Hinta, when we land you check the two men and the little girl," Baldo ordered.

"Ah, Okay."

All four of them landed between the small group and the Hollows. Hinta let go of Baldo's back as Draco went back to stick form. The Squad 4 member immediately rushed to the little girl.

"Lady Kasumioji, are you alright," Hinta asked the little girl.

"Yes, but check Ryusei and Rusaburo," she said full of worry.

"Of course they're alright," the man in the white jacket said full disdain, "To think a member of the Royal Guard ordered to protect the filth of the Seireitei like a common Court Squad Captain."

"Mr. Tenjiro Kirinji is that anyway to speak about the home of a member of Central 46," the little girl asked, "Or head of a Noble house."

"The head of a noble house in the Soul Society is no better than a member of the Rukongai district" his eyes rolled to Baldo's group, "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Komamura sent us," Baldo shouted holding Draco.

"All of you," Kirinji asked.

"Nope," Garland answered, "Just Baldo."

"But we decided to tag along," Rotondo followed up.

"You guys ready," Baldo asked staring at the thousands of Hollows in front of them.

Garland and Rotondo both shouted, "Hado 31: Shakkaho" powering up a ball of fire.

"Breathe Draco, fire," Baldo breathed fire into Draco's pole form. The blaze strengthens combining with Garland's and Rotondo's attack that swept through the army of Hollows destroying all except for three.

"What was that," Ryusei asked.

"That was a really strong flame, Baldo," Rotondo said.

"You're on fire," Garland pawed out Rotondo's pant leg.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that powerful," Baldo apologized, "Stay sharp."

The remaining Hollows stare at Baldo as Garland and Rotondo prepare for an attack.

"Garland, you take the right. Rotondo the left and I'll take the middle," Baldo ordered.

"Yes, boss," Garland and Rotondo agreed. The trio attacked.

"Maul, Ursa Minor," Rotondo shouted. One end of his trap shot at his opponent. Demonstrating a flash step technique, Rotondo appeared in an area the Hollow dodged and threw his other trap with such precision that his opponent crumpled in seconds.

Garland rushed the right and fired, "Hado 31: Shakkaho." Chasing after it, Garland released his spiraling energy ability and darted into the flame creating a spiraling fireball that blew a hole through his opponent's chest.

Baldo attacked, "Breathe Draco, ice," spears of ice shot from Draco imbedding in the center opponent's limbs. "Lightning" Baldo focused lightning into Draco who scattered it through the ice shards causing the limbs to explode.

Baldo rejoined Garland and Rotondo never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"That was easy," Rotondo said.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo blocked a Cero attack directed at Rotondo.

"Thanks, Baldo."

"Fools," the Hollow laughed, "Resurrect, Anubis." Various body parts from the three Hollows were drawn together creating a 100 story monster with long gorilla style arms each with its own head. A partial dog mask formed around a third head on top of the torso.

"I am Lord Aizen's strongest Espada. I cannot be killed so easily," the three mouths spoke as one.

"Guys, same plan," Baldo said tapping his head with Draco.

"Roger, boss," Rotondo replied.

Garland growled.

"The strongest Espada, huh," Baldo shot back, "Then I'll fight you at my full power. Breathe, Soar, and Roar… Bankai… Draco Dragoon!" The dragon's head swallowed Baldo transforming him into the dragon.

"H- He knows Bankai," Hinta squeaked.

"Attack," Baldo ordered. The three run toward the Espada.

"I can't believe he knows Bankai," Hinta said amazed, "He's not even a Shinigami."

"It seems Captain Komamura sent us an interesting fellow," Kirinji admitted finishing in his head. '_Maybe it wasn't such as waste being sent here after all._'

Garland and Rotondo crisscross screening Baldo who utilized tremendous speed flapping his wing. All three attacked and powered through each head of the Espada.

"Damn you," it yelled evaporating as Baldo tore through the back of its main head.

"Crap," Baldo said changing back into a human. He fell toward the ground. Appearing under him, Rotondo caught the passed out Baldo.

"I've got you buddy," Rotondo said sincerely.

"How is he, Rotondo," Garland asked, "Is he alive?"

"I think so. He's just exhausted," Rotondo answered as Hinta rushed over.

"Rotondo let me see. Put him down," Hinta put on gloves and started treatment while the others approached.

"Your friend's quite impressive. Baldo is it," Kirinji said.

"These wounds are beyond my skills to heal," Hinta voiced concern, "And there are so many of them. What happened?"

"Aizen performed Kurohitsugi on him," Garland informed, "Captain Komamura said he couldn't heal them and told him not to push himself when he crossed over."

"He just came to the Soul Society," Kirinji genuinely interested, "And he knows Bankai already."

"Yeah, he learned it while he was alive," Rotondo answered adding, "His spirit pressure was already depleted when he got here" when Hinta looked at Kirinji.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after some rest," Kirinji said staring at sleeping child.

"But I don't think I'll be able to heal-," Hinta worried.

"Just do your best," Garland interrupted, "He's waiting for someone. His will won't let him die."

"Who," Hinta asked.

"That's enough," Kirinji ordered, "Take him to the Squad 4's barracks and continue his treatment there."

"Yes, sir," Hinta said as Rotondo lifted Baldo and followed Hinta with Garland right behind them.

"Baldo, huh," Kirinji started out loud finishing in his head, '_I wonder what the Soul King will say after my report._'


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi Everyone... This is the last Chapter to this Story Arc... Thanks to Everyone who read it through._

_Disclaimer: I don't owe Bleach but if Tite Kubo decides he wants to make it an official story Arc then awesome. This is an A/U blah blah blah..._

Chapter 18: Home

Baldo woke staring at a dark ceiling. His eyes slowly adjusted to the shadows of the room. Touching his face, arms and torso, Baldo's eyes widen.

"My wounds are gone," Baldo said.

"That's because of Captain Unohana," a familiar gruff but sincere voice whispered.

Baldo sat up finding Captain Komamura thanks to moonlight reflecting off his eyes, "Captain Komamura, you found me?"

"You weren't that hard to find," the wolf whispered, "And if you don't lower your voice. You'll wake your friends."

Komamura pointed at a sleeping Garland and Rotondo with his left hand. Baldo could not look past it. "Your arm is on?"

"Ichigo's friend Orihime healed it," Komamura balled it into a fist.

"I'm happy you have it back," Baldo felt responsible for it being chopped off in the first place. He squeezed his blanket, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two weeks," Komamura responded.

"That long," Baldo gasped, "Did Ichigo win?"

"Yes. He defeated Aizen and Aizen's already been sealed away in a special cell of Mukin," Komamura said adding, "It's an underground prison" when Baldo looked confused.

"Oh. So he has the chance to comeback," Baldo sighed.

"It's all we could do since Aizen's immortal but he's been sentence to 20,000 years in prison," Komamura said.

"Is that a long time," Baldo asked.

"Very long," Komamura answered, "Even by Soul Society standards."

"But still," Baldo muttered to himself.

"You have some good friends," Komamura changed the subject looking at the wolf and bear, "After Aizen was defeated, they refused to leave until you woke up. They fought everyone who tried forcing them too.

"Luckily Head Captain Yamamoto gave them permission to stay as long as they were under the supervision of a captain."

"Have you been here two weeks, too?"

"Yeah, well-," Komamura paused when Baldo hugged him.

"Thank you," Baldo released Komamura.

"Listen Baldo. Get some rest," Komamura gently ordered, "I'll be right here come morning."

"How's Tenken," Baldo asked.

"Tenken's healing every day."

"Good," Baldo patted the bed with a slight panic in his voice, "Is Draco okay?"

"Draco? Ah your zanpakuto," Komamura handed Baldo the stick, "Even the Head Captain's impressed with it."

"Really," Baldo rested Draco against his head, '_Hi Draco. Are you okay?_'

'_Yes, Baldo. Welcome back_,' Draco responded.

"Most zanpakuto's become swords when they go back to sleep," Komamura chuckled, "But yours turns into a harmless looking stick. It's unusual."

"Hear that Draco. We're unusual," Baldo mused, "I must be comfortable here."

"Oh," Komamura looked curiously.

"This is the first time I passed out without holding Draco in a death grip," Baldo smiled, "When I was alive, no matter how hard people tried I wouldn't let go of Draco but now that I think of it he must not of wanted to let go of me."

"Even your relationship with your zanpakuto is unique. Most Soul Reapers treat their zanpakuto's as master and commander," Komamura said adding, "Very few Shinigami openly converse with their zanpakuto like friends."

"Often times, Draco's the only voice I ever heard," Baldo thought back to his time alone while living, "Draco's my best friend. I don't think I can ever consider him just a sword."

Baldo laughed when the stick started feeling warm. "He's blushing," Baldo told the wolf's tilting head.

Baldo couldn't go back to sleep and continued talking to Komamura's throughout the night. Even though the captain showed little interest in sleeping as he became an engaged participant in conversation.

Komamura explained about Reishi the building blocks that compose the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows. Baldo, also, learned that the army of Shinigami are actually called the Gotei 13 and Komamura listed the names of each squad Captain and Lieutenant.

"Baldo, you're awake," Rotondo leapt onto the bed tossing Baldo into the air. He caught Baldo in a massive bear hug on his way down.

"Hi guys, sorry to wake you," Baldo replied gasping for air.

"You didn't wake us. Its morning," Garland sat up with the sun piercing the cracked window.

"Seems we talked through the night," Baldo smiled at Komamura, "Thank you for keeping me company, Captain Komamura."

"You're welcome, Baldo," he replied with a smirk as Baldo started turning blue.

"And thank you, Garland and Rotondo, for staying by my side," Baldo said in a sincere whisper out of breath.

"Don't mention it," Garland sighed.

"Anytime Baldo," Rotondo released Baldo who fell immediately onto the bed.

"Excuse me," a woman with braided hair and in a white coat entered, "I'd like to examine Baldo alone to make sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," Captain Komamura rose, "I'm going to check in with Head Captain Yamamoto. I'll be back a little later Baldo."

"Have a nice day, Captain Komamura. I look forward to your return," Baldo did his best to sound professional making the wolf chuckle leaving.

"We'll get going too," Rotondo nodded, "We only stayed to make sure you'd wake up."

"Besides you missed enough school," Garland added to which Rotondo simply huffed.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later," Baldo responded watching them leave. He turned to Captain Unohana remembering Rotondo's in training Shihakusho, "Captain Unohana will they be allowed to return since they aren't official Soul Reapers yet?"

"Yes," she performed some routine medical tests, "They were given permission by Head Captain Yamamoto per Captain Komamura's request."

Images of people cowering and Hinta's fearful expression flashed through Baldo's head, "Captain Unohana how many talking animals are there in the Soul Society?"

"Three," she did some more tests, "Your friends and Captain Komamura."

"Is that why everyone's afraid of them," Baldo asked, "How did that happen?"

"Well Captain Komamura's past is a mystery mainly because he won't talk about it," Unohana moved behind Baldo, "But your friends were because of you."

"Me," Baldo asked.

"When you attempted to heal them back in the World of the Living, part of your Reiryoku, your will passed into them along with the healing Reiatsu that you emitted," Unohana said, "It had a more profound effect on Rotondo though."

"I made them monsters, too," Baldo's eyes became depressed.

"It's unusual but I'm sure if we refine your healing ability it won't happen again," Unohana answered finishing her examination.

She concluded that Baldo should remain under Squad 4's care for another week. Not having any place to live, Baldo didn't object before she left.

Captain Komamura was the first to return. He dumped a sack full of letters on Baldo's bed.

"What's this," Baldo said looking at the pile.

"Fan mail," he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Fan mail," Baldo questioned again adding, "I've only been conscious here for two days. How do I have fan mail?"

"Your actions have already given you quite the reputation throughout the Soul Society," the wolf sighed, "I held the letters until you had a chance to wake up."

Baldo looked at Komamura, "Actions?"

"Where do I begin," Komamura paused, "First the way you entered our fake Karakura Town-."

"That town was fake!"

"Yes, we had transported the real town to the Soul Society swapping it for our constructed one. However," Komamura looked thoughtfully, "how those kids were running around remains a mystery."

"There were more of them," Baldo said.

"More? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, about four or five. They could all see the Hollows," Baldo answered as Gena entered his mind. He's voice became disheartened, "And a section of the town had a bunch of people sleeping in the street after a tower collapsed."

"I see. The sleep spell must have worn off sooner due to unanticipated spiritual pressure," the wolf rationalized, "And that section of the real Karakura Town must have returned to the World of the Living after the pillar transporting that quadrant was destroyed.

"I'll let Squad 12 know," Komamura saw Baldo's depression and continued his list, "And then there was the way you learned to awaken your zanpakuto and achieve Bankai while being alive.

"And getting through the Seireitei gate from outside and defeating thousands of Hollows all Espada level," Komamura smiled.

"But I had help," Baldo said.

"No one cares," a man kneeling from the door said. He was dressed in silk robes and a fancy hat.

"No one cares," Baldo whispered thinking of Garland, Rotondo, Komamura, and Draco.

"Master Thompson, I am a representative for the noble…"

'_No one cares_' Baldo blocked out the man's introduction thinking only of his friends and dwelling on the man's words.

"Clan, would be honored if you'd join their house," the man stopped expecting a response.

"No one cares," Baldo growled startling the man. "What kind of noble man doesn't care about the lives of those willing to risk everything to protect them?

"Tell your noble clan that I'm only interested in joining one noble's house if he'll have me. Now leave."

The man left looking defeated because he was.

"That was well said," Komamura nodded sounding defeated as well, "I was going to ask if you wanted to join my house but if you already have a noble clan in mind. I understa-."

Baldo hugs Komamura interrupting him. "I couldn't imagine a nobler clan, dad."

"Welcome home, son," Komamura replied hugging him back.

_ -The End of the Self Insertion Story Arc- _

_Coming Soon "The Beast Squad Arc"..._


End file.
